My Reality: The Rugaru
by TheWanderer23
Summary: PART 3. *DAUGHTERFIC* Libby's journey continues into the world of the supernatural. She tries to adjust to her new life and starts having nightmares about the Rugaru that murdered her Mother and Grandmother. She decides that she wants revenge. Can she convince Sam and Dean to let her hunt the Rugaru? Co-written with Happygoddess2003. WARNING: Discipline spanking.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Happygoddess2003 and myself (Hailstorm3) have decided to continue on this journey with Libby. You'll see some more of Libby's true personality as she starts to come out of her shell and feel more comfortable with Sam and Dean. We hope you are enjoying our work and any feedback would be greatly appreciated. We do not own Supernatural or its characters. We just own Libby and Katie. This chapter is brought to you by Hailstorm3. Thank you!_** ** _J_**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 ** _Later that day on the way back to the bunker…._**

 _(Ugh….only 50 lines so far. This sucked. How would I ever get to 300? And this car ride was horrible, especially with a sore butt.)_ I started to doodle on the opposite blank page from my lines while the Impala roared down the highway. I could hear Katie snoring quietly beside me. Without thinking about what I was drawing, my doodling started to take form. I studied my picture carefully. _(Had I really just drawn my Father? No…no…no….that thing wasn't my Father. It was the monster that murdered my Mom and my Grandmother!)_

"Sam," I heard Dean grumble.

"Yeah," Sam replied groggily, awakened from his brief nap.

"Is she still working on her lines back there?" Dean questioned. _(Ooops!)_ I quickly went to move my hand over to where I was writing my lines, but Sam's eyes caught me at the same time. _(Snagged!)_

"No," Sam sighed. I looked up, giving him the most pitiful look I could. He just shook his head and then his long arm reached back and snatched the notebook from my lap. "She's drawing." I watched as he studied the drawing carefully.

"Drawing?" Dean growled. I could feel his eyes on me through the rearview mirror.

"You should probably keep your eyes on the road," I mumbled as I crossed my arms across my chest. _(Uh oh! Did I really just say that out loud?)_

"What did she just say to me?" Dean demanded with frustration as he turned toward Sam. Katie stirred beside me.

"I think she told you to keep your eyes on the road," Sam replied, distracted, his eyes still focused on my drawing.

"If I were you kid, I would my watch attitude," Dean stated threateningly as he glared back at me through the rearview mirror. "And if those lines aren't finished by the time we get to the bunker, then you're going to have to answer to me."

"Ok." _(Ugh…..When did he become so parental?)_ I put my hands over the back of the front seat. "Sam, can I have my notebook back?"

"Libs, is this a rugaru?" Sam questioned, still holding my notebook.

"Ummm…yeah."

"What's a rugaru?" Katie chimed in.

"It's a monster….with worms coming out of its skin and it smells horribly, kinda like death," I replied. "My Dad…."

"Libs, that's enough," Sam interrupted as he handed my notebook back to me. "We'll talk about this later." I rolled my eyes and took my notebook from his hands. "And I agree with Dean…..watch the attitude." _(Wasn't a kid allowed to express themselves?)_ Frustrated, I set the notebook back on my lap. I didn't feel like writing another word, but I didn't see any way out of it. So…..I picked up my pencil and continued with the torture. Sam started telling Katie about Jody and about another girl who lived with her. I tuned him out. I didn't care to know anything about Jody and had no desire to live with her.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 _"Libby," a voice whispered in the darkness. "Come with me Libby." I peered into the darkness, but could see nothing. I knew that voice; it sounded so familiar. "I've come to take you home child."_

 _"Dad? Dad? Is that you?"_

 _"Yes child."_

 _"I'm here Dad!" I suddenly found myself surrounded by an overwhelming smell. I knew that the smell. And then he stepped into the light of the little flashlight that I held shaking in my hand. His skin was pale and wormy with veins protruding everywhere. And his face was evil, pure evil, with dark eyes that left me terrified. I dropped the flashlight onto the ground and began stepping backward. I felt his large, lumpy hand tighten around my arm. "Nooooooo!" I screamed. "I don't want to go with you!" Tears spilled from my eyes. This was it; he was going to kill me!_

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Libs, wake up." It was Sam's voice. _(Phew…it was only a dream. Oh no, why were my pants wet? Oh God, I didn't have an accident, did I? Only little kids had accidents! What was wrong with me?)_ I opened my eyes to find Sam's big, brown eyes staring gently back at me. I thought he looked like a giant leaning over the front seat. "You were dreaming," he said gently as he placed his hand on my cheek.

"Oh…..," I sighed, accidentally knocking the notebook off of my lap and onto the floor. Now my wet pants were in full view. I took a deep breath and then exhaled, trying to keep my breathing under control. Sam had taught me that. He lowered his body into the front seat, but was still looking back at me. He still hadn't noticed my pants, but I glanced beside me to find Katie looking over at me with a frown on her face. She knew. _(I was so embarrassed.)_

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked. _(Geez, Sam always wanted to "talk" about everything. And no, I just want you to turn back around.)_

"I…uh…I don't remember it," I lied, but the fact was, the image was still vivid in my head. I didn't want to worry them because I figured they already had enough to worry about. Sam studied me for a few moments and with a nod of his head, he turned back in his seat. I knew he didn't believe me, but I was relieved he didn't make a big deal about it. Besides, it was only a dream. It wasn't a big deal at all. I glanced down at my pants. Dean was going to be so pissed that I had an accident in his beloved car. I thought maybe it would just dry and no one else would notice. I looked over at Katie again and she mouthed back to me to "tell them". Instead, I started to cry.

"Maybe we should find a bathroom," Katie announced. I threw her a dirty look.

"Sure….there's a rest stop in about twenty miles," Dean replied. I looked up at the mirror just as Dean was looking back at us. "Kid, why are you crying?" Sam immediately turned back around to face me.

"I don't know." I wiped the tears from my cheeks and tried to get myself under control.

"She had an accident," Katie said quietly, quiet enough that Dean couldn't hear. Sam's eyes widened with surprise and his eyes immediately went to my pee soaked leggings. _(How embarrassing…..I was completely mortified.)_

"Ugh! I hate you Katie!" I snapped.

"Hey!" boomed Dean's voice. "What is going on back there?"

"Dean….we should pull over at a gas station or someplace that cleans the interior of cars," Sam said calmly as he turned back around.

"Why, what happened, did they spill something back there?" Dean questioned worriedly. "I told them no drinks!"

"Libs had an accident," Sam replied.

"An accident?! What kind of accident!? Like peed her pants kinda accident?!" Dean was obviously freaked out, just like I thought he'd be. _(I was such a baby. They would definitely give me away to this Jody lady now.)_

"Dean, calm down," Sam said calmly.

"I'm trying Sammy," Dean sighed. I threw Katie another dirty look and then crossed my arms across my chest. We all sat silently as Sam researched nearby places that could clean the inside of Dean's car. About twenty minutes later, we pulled off of the highway and into a small, car wash looking place. "We'll stay the night at the motel across the street," Dean stated. I was relieved that he had finally calmed down. "Everyone out and grab your bags." My pants were almost dry as I stepped out of the car next to Dean.

"I'm sorry Dean," I said, my face turning red with embarrassment.

"It's ok kid." He placed his hand gently on top of my head. "I know it was an accident. I'm not mad." He ruffled his fingers through my hair and then proceeded to unlock the trunk of the car. He handed us our bags one by one. "I'll meet you over there," he said to Sam. The motel room was brightly decorated with bright, flowered wallpaper and the quilts on the beds were a bright yellow. I didn't know how anyone we get any sleep. Sam was able to convince the front desk clerk to squeeze two rollaways into the room which made very little space for anyone to walk around.

"Libs…..shower," Sam said as soon as I set my bag on one of the beds.

"Ok," I replied as I tried to squeeze past him. He touched my arm gently to stop me. As soon as I looked up at him, I felt my eyes fill with tears.

"Honey, it's not your fault….there's nothing to be embarrassed about," he offered gently. _(He could say that all he wanted. But the truth was, peeing your pants was definitely embarrassing, even if it was during a nightmare.)_

"Ok."

"But we are going to talk about that dream when you get out of the shower," he added with more firmness to his voice.

"Ok."

"Libby, I'm sorry I told," Katie commented as she set her bag on one of the rollaways.

"I wish they never brought you with us!" I snapped back impulsively, glaring over at her. _(Whoa! Did that just come out of my mouth? That was so mean. That wasn't like me at all.)_ I looked up at Sam and he looked pissed. _(Shit….I did it again.)_ I looked back at Katie. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, it just came out," I pleaded. "I'm glad they rescued you and I'm glad they are taking you someplace safe. I really am." Without saying a word, Sam took a hold of my arm and led me into the bathroom, closing the door behind us. _(Oh no…..he wasn't going to spank again, was he? I still hadn't recovered from earlier. Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut?)_

"Sit," he ordered as he pointed to the closed toilet seat. I obeyed immediately. "This attitude of yours needs to stop. I'm not sure what has gotten into you today, or maybe this is the real Libby coming out, I don't know, but I don't like it and it's going to stop." His voice was hard and firm. A side of Sam I didn't really care to see.

"I'm sorry." I swallowed hard. _(Maybe this really was me. Oh God, what if it was and I couldn't help myself?)_

"This is strike 1," he stated firmly. "If we get to 3 strikes in 1 day, there will be a consequence for your behavior. Do you understand?" _(Yes, yes, I did, but I didn't like it.)_

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"How about some more respect?" Sam demanded. My face flushed red with embarrassment.

"Yes sir," I replied.

"After your shower, I want your pajamas on," Sam stated. "And then it's up to Dean whether or not he wants you to work on more lines."

"Ok."

"I mean it Libs, you really need to give more respect to the people around you," Sam reinforced. "Especially Katie….I don't know what your deal is with her, but she was a big help in solving the case." _(Blah….blah….blah…..once again he had to remind me how great Katie was and what a screw up I was.)_

"I know, I will, I'm sorry," I replied. He nodded and then left me alone in the bathroom. I sighed with relief, thankful that I didn't find myself over his knee again. It was a position I wasn't eager to be in ever again. _(I had to do better. I would do better.)_ I took my shower and found a pink nightgown covered in hearts on the sink counter when I got out. I ran a comb through my hair and admired how long it was getting. Mrs. O'Hare had always threatened to cut it. Thankfully I wouldn't have to answer to her anymore. I quickly pulled it back into a loose braid and headed out of the bathroom. Dean was back, laying in one of the beds with the television on and Katie was sitting on her rollaway with one of my chapter books. I looked around but couldn't find Sam. "Where's Sam?" I asked when I felt Dean's eyes on me.

"He went next door to grab some food," he replied and then picked up the remote that was next to him. "He should be back soon."

"Oh." I headed over to where Katie was sitting on her bed. She set the book down and looked up at me. "Hey Katie…..I really am sorry for what I said earlier."

"I know," she replied with a smile. "I understand. I forgive you."

"I believe you have some work to do," Dean interrupted. "Your notebook's on the table." I looked at Katie and frowned. _(Geez….he wasn't letting me get away with anything.)_ I trudged on over to the table and sat down, flipping my notebook open and getting to work. I had finished about twenty more lines when Sam finally came through the door with take-out bags. I welcomed the distraction. That night, I had the same nightmare about the Rugaru. I opened my tear filled eyes to find Sam sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Ya got her Sammy?" asked Dean's voice, coming from somewhere in the darkness.

"Yeah," Sam replied groggily as he gently pushed my hair out of my face. I was still shaking and rubbed the arm that the Rugaru touched. It felt so real. I thought I was covered in sweat, but reached under my covers to find that my nightgown and underwear were soaked. _(Oh God…..not another accident. Why was this happening to me?)_ I started to cry. "Shhh….it's ok honey…it was just a dream, you're safe, I promise," Sam said reassuringly as wiped the tears off of my cheeks.

"It's not that," I choked. "I….I….I had another accident." I started crying even harder.

"Libs, it's not a big deal," Sam whispered gently. "Come on." He pulled back the covers and helped me navigate the obstacle course to get through the beds and into the bathroom. He turned on the tub. "Take a bath and I'll get you some clean pajamas…we can share my bed for the rest of the night."

"What's wrong with me Sam? This is so embarrassing."

"Oh honey…..nothing's wrong with you…..I did some research earlier and this can be perfectly normal for a child who has been through a traumatic experience," he replied. "And you've had your share, so don't worry about it Libs, we'll get through it." _(He was always so good at helping me to feel better. I didn't know what I would do without him.)_

"Thank you Sam." I wanted to hug him, but my nightgown was wet and I was pretty sure he wouldn't appreciate it so I just smiled instead.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 ** _The next morning…._**

"Dean, I'm not sure how I feel about Libby going to live with Jody," Sam said as he helped his brother load the bags into the trunk of the car. "I mean….the nightmares….the accidents…..and somewhere out there is the Rugaru. What if he comes looking for her?" The thought made Sam sick.

"I agree with you Sammy," Dean replied. "She's safer with us." Sam was relieved to hear his brother agree. "Looks like we got ourselves a kid," he said, slamming the trunk of the car closed. "And I have a feeling it's going to be a wild ride."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is brought to you by Happygoddess2003. I know you will find it as awesome as I did! I fee like this story is really coming together and I absolutely love it! Just in case I can't update before - Happy Holidays to all of you!

I sat in the bathroom, door locked, postponing leaving this motel for as long as I could. _(I don't wanna go to Jody's. Another stranger! I don't want to be dumped off someplace again by the people I care about. It's so unfair!)_. I knew the bags were packed and in the Impala – but usually they came back in for one final sweep of the room. _(Do they even notice I'm not out there? With Miss Perfect Katie in the backseat taking all their compliments and attention, I'm sure it won't be long before they forget about me totally. )._

Still, Sam was nice about last night and didn't say a word in front of either Dean or Katie. I knew he had told Dean, of course, either by actual words or by that weird way they silently communicated. It didn't matter. Dean will never keep me now that I'd peed all over his Baby. _(Oh God, why is this happening? What if they make me wear some kind of grown up girl pull-up or something? How humiliating.)_. The longer I sat, the more upset I was getting, and I found myself breathing that funny way I had before - _(Sam called it a "panic attack" or something like that, but I hated it. It scared me and I thought I was dying!)_.

A sharp knock on the door made me jump and I felt my heart start pounding rapidly. My breath came fast, superfast, and my fingers started tingling.

"Libby? Get a move on – time to go," Dean called from the other side.

I opened up my mouth to answer, but instead breathed a loud wheezing sound and some spots bloomed in front of my eyes. I slid from the toilet seat to the floor. _(Just breathe normal. Be freaking normal for once! Get it together, Libby.)_. I tried my best to remember what Sam had told me to do, but it was no use. I began to pray a babbling prayer to a God I didn't believe in. _(Help me breathe, help me be normal. Help, help, help…)_. My breath was coming rapid fire now, and the tingling and blotchy spots were dancing over my body and in front of my eyes.

"You okay in there?"

I decided the tile floor looked so cool and calming that I would just lay my head down for a minute - _(In fact it was dirty and gross, but I think I'm passing out)_. I managed a weak "Yes", but I knew it came out like a squeak.

Now I hear muttered curse words and the lock being picked ( _Great. Dean is gonna kill me. More trouble for him. And me.)_. I try to raise my face up, but everything is blurry and my heart feels like its breaking out of my chest. I heard the door open and the sound of his boots running across the floor.

 _(Go ahead, start yelling. Give me 300 more lines to write. I'm ready.)._

"Libby – shit," he whispered, lifting my head up onto his leg. "Come on Lib, calm down. Everything's okay. You're too pale. You have to breathe slower," he instructed me. I wheezed and held my numb hands up to my heart; sure I was having some kind of blind seizure or something. _(Definitely not a panic attack. This was not that.)_. Dean gave me a little shake, speaking to me strongly and clearly. "I said breathe slower, Libby. You're having a panic attack. Remember you had one before?" I nodded my head frantically that I remembered, but shook my head no, that this wasn't the same as before.

Dean twisted his head toward the door and yelled, "Sam! A little help!" He looked down at me and smiled – still touching my hair, keeping it off my neck to cool me down. "You're gonna be fine, kid. It's okay. What are we gonna do with you?" _(Now he was nice Dean)_. I was almost blacked out so I accepted it and reached my hand up to hold onto him. "Shhh – you're okay, it's all gonna be fine," he kept saying over and over.

Another set of clomping boots announced Sam's arrival. The cool washcloth across my forehead and the back of my neck confirmed it. I still couldn't breathe right, but I could hear them. My hearing was definitely not affected. _(My dumb luck, I get to hear them talking about me.)_.

"This is a bad one, Dean," Sam said. "How long has she been on the floor?"

"She was here when I broke in. Pale and shaking – wheezing. Breathing all funky," Dean said, filling him in.

I was barely getting any air in now and I was seriously afraid I was having a heart attack. _(Do twelve year olds get those?)._

I feel Sam rub his hand up and down my arm while Dean flips the washcloths over. "Libs… come on now. You aren't getting enough oxygen. You have to slow it down," he said gently. I felt his hand on my chest. "Come on, honey. One, in. One, out. Two in, Two out. Follow my hand and breathe like you are now. Belly out when you breathe. Good girl."

I heard him say to Dean that my heart was racing too fast. I felt my head being lifted off Dean and I grabbed onto him tighter. "Hey, hey – I'm not leaving. Just laying you flat, okay? Putting a towel under your head. Gonna get another cool cloth for you, too" he added, pulling himself out of my grip. _(Wow. Maybe they DO want me. But, if they did, they wouldn't be dumping me off like an old bag of garbage.)_.

"Don't go," I wheezed to Dean. I looked at Sam. "Don't leave me. Don't make me go away from you." Tears leaked from my eyes down the sides of my neck.

Sam put his hand on against my cheek and smiled. "Hush - All you need to do right now is breathe with me, missy. Understand?"

I breathed. My breath hitched. Dean came back over and replaced the warm washcloths with cool, refreshing new ones. He held my hand and Sam held my other. When I tried to talk, Sam gave me a look and tilted his head just a bit – just a subtle warning. I closed my eyes and focused on breathing.

I heard light footsteps. _(Great. Superstar Katie.)_. "Oh my gosh, is Libby okay?" she asked to no one in particular.

Dean looked up at her. "Yep – she'll be fine in a few. We'll be out in less than fifteen, okay?"

"I'll get her some water," she said. _(She was nice. Why am I such a jerk? Ungrateful brat.)_.

"That would be great, Katie," Sam said. "Thanks."

The next thing I knew, I was being raised up against Dean's chest and Sam was holding a water bottle to my mouth. _(This felt very déjà' vu')_. I took a few sips and felt Deans comforting arm around my waist. "Good girl Libby," he murmured into my ear .

Sam leaned forward, holding my face in his hands so I couldn't turn away. "Now. You're gonna tell us what got you all upset and triggered this panic attack," he stated firmly. He wasn't asking.

Dean's arm was still around my waist, and I saw no way to lie out of this one. They would know anyhow. ( _They ALWAYS knew, most of the time. Ugh.)_.

"I promise I'll be good. I won't have any more accidents. I'll listen to everything you both tell me and I'll do it. I won't get any strikes!" I added in a rush. Sam grinned and I could feel Dean chuckle behind me. _(Hey, I'm pouring my heart out here – this is no joke. Now I'm funny?)_.

"You haven't answered my question, Libs. Out with it, honey," Sam prodded.

"Please don't make me go stay with that Jody lady. I don't know her and those girls are all older! Katie will fit right in and I'll be…. alone again," I finished lamely. "Please," I begged Sam, while craning my head around to see Dean. "Please, Dean."

I felt Dean put his hands under my armpits and lift me up. Sam grabbed hold of me and lifted me straight up on his hip like I was a two year old. _(It was kinda nice, since it was just the three of us. I could still remember my dad carrying me around like this all the time when I was little. I was pretty lazy when I was small and didn't like to walk a lot.)_. When Dean stood he looked at me with the greenest eyes I'd ever seen. They were shiny, too.

"Well, kid, careful what ya wish for – you're stuck with us," he said with a wink.

Sam gave me a kiss on my temple, and a small squeeze on the arm. Then he whispered into my ear, "You're never locking a bathroom door again, ya got it?"

SPSPN

I had finished all my lines in the backseat of the Impala as we rolled down the highway, stereo blasting. I handing the notebook to Sam with a satisfied smile.

"All done then?" he asked, looking surprised.

"Yep, all done," I replied with confidence.

He began to slowly leaf though the notebook, flipping back and forth

"Libs," he said, handing it back to me, "It looks like you totally gave up around line two-fifty. I want you to redo the last fifty lines neatly. That means take your time and write legibly."

"What?" I cried out. _(I worked hard on those lines, so what, maybe I got a little sloppy towards the end, but I finished them. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?)_.

Sam turned around and glared. "WHAT did you just say to me? Didn't we just have a talk about respect? " he demanded. He had that angry look on his face again. _(Did I really say all that out loud? I had to stop doing that.)_.

Dean caught my eye in the rearview mirror. I looked away quickly. Katie was staring at me from across the seat.

"Libby, do we really need to have another chat about your smart mouth?" Sam asked, looking exasperated. _(I know what that means. Oh crap.)_.

I looked up from my lap and decided to swallow my pride and spare myself another "chat" with Sam that ended with my butt being red and sore. "Umm… No Sam, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things _(at least, not out loud)_.

"You're right, and I accept your apology this time. Still, that's strike one for today. _(Shit. Not even there yet and already a strike.)_.

He must have noticed my look. "We'll talk about that later. Just know you need to watch that respect and attitude we talked about. And don't get three strikes, hear?"

I nodded solemnly. "Yes, Sam, I hear. I'll finish these right now." _(What a jerk. OCD much? Maybe I should fake a panic attack for some decent treatment!)_.

"That's our girl," he said, and then my heart melted a little. "And I expect to be able to read all your homework when I start homeschooling you." _(Ugh. Nobody said anything to me about homeschooling. Don't I get a say in anything?)_. I looked over and Katie was smiling at Sam adoringly. _(I can't wait for her to go away. She looks at them like they're superheroes or something!)_.

Sam looked at her and winked. His leaned a little closer, noticing her arms were crossed in front of her. She looked like she was shaking a little.

"Katie, are you cold?" he asked, reaching out to touch her arm. "You're freezing!" he chastised. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Katie looked down, embarrassed. She caught Dean's questioning eyes in the mirror, then looked back to Sam. "I don't want to be a bother. I'm fine, really. You guys have already done so much for me," she said, starting to put her finger in her mouth to nibble on. She stopped herself and wrapped her hand back around her waist.

"You're a popsicle," Sam said with a furrowed brow. "Don't be afraid to speak up if you need something. You'll love Jody and the girls. They're very … open like that," he said with a grin.

"Hey Libs," Dean said over's his shoulder. "Why don't you grab her that sweatshirt we got you that's too big?" _(Umm…I really liked that one. In fact, I liked ALL the clothes they got me and I didn't want to give it to Katie! But, she did help save my life and was bringing me water back when I was locked in The Closet.)_.

I reluctantly reached into my backpack and pulled out the hoodie. I tossed it over to her with a little more strength than I meant to. The string hit her across the eye as it fell to her lap.

"Libby! Do I need to pull the car over?" Dean threatened, giving me an icy stare as he looked back at me. _(Oh jeesh, an on-the-road spanking? No thank you.)_.

I looked over at Katie sheepishly. "Sorry Katie, that was an accident. I should have handed it to you, "I apologized.

"I'm okay, Libby, thanks for the sweatshirt. I'll give it back," she said, holding her eye.

"No, Katie, you keep it," Sam said kindly. "She has plenty more," he said, giving me a look that dared me to open my mouth. I wisely decided to keep it shut.

She brought her hand down from her eye, and there was a string length welt where it had hit her. Sam grabbed his flashlight and easily reached across the seats to look at it. He put his hand under her chin and tilted it up, running the light across her whole eye area.

"You okay?" he asked her. "It didn't hit your cornea, but we'll get you a small icepack at the next stop," he said, taking a minute to help her navigate the sweatshirt over her head in the tight back seat space. _(Of course it fit her perfect and looked great on her. Why do I always look like such a runt? And I had no boobs at all yet!)_.

"I've had MUCH worse, Sam," she said with a smile. Libby saw Sam's face wince at her lighthearted comment. I suddenly remembered that Katie came from where I came from, and how many times took the blame for the other kids _(and me)_. She also took the punishments. I was ashamed of myself. _(Pull it together, Libby. You're such a screw up.)_.

I bent my head down and concentrated on writing my last fifty lines as neatly as I could. Over and over I wrote "I will not disobey Sam and Dean." I hoped I could keep my word.

SPNSPN

It felt like forever until we pulled into the short driveway leading up to a yellow ranch style house. I was nervous, cranky, and in an all-around bad mood. I just wanted to drop Katie off and leave. Katie's face was flushed with excitement and she was slightly jigging her legs.

Sam reached back and put his hand on her knees to still them. "No need to be nervous. Jody's awesome. I promise," he said. I noticed he gave her knee a squeeze and her cheeks flushed even more. _(She probably has a crush on him or something. Ugh. )_. I felt something twist in my stomach, and I knew deep in my heart it was jealousy. _(Why was I jealous? I needed to be better. I will be.)_. "Let's get you two inside and introduced. Then I wanna take a closer look at that eye, just to be safe," he added. _(Thanks for the reminder, Sam. Like I don't feel bad enough.)_.

I reached inside myself and held Katie's hand for a second. "I know you're gonna fit right in here – I can just tell from what Sam and Dean have said about them. I'm really happy for you, Katie."

"I hope so," she said back to me. She was jigging her legs again.

"Hold up," Dean said from the driver's seat. He turned and looked directly at me. "A few rules before we get inside and all-female-hormone-chaos erupts. Libby, you be on your best behavior. I mean it. No attitude, no whining, and no tantrums. Don't even give me a reason to take you for a car ride, ya got it?"

Now it was my turn to flush. _(Why did they always think the worst of me? Why were they always lecturing me about my behavior? I took care of myself alone for a long time before they came along!)_.

"Libs? Dean asked you a question. Respect, remember?" Sam said patiently to me.

I jerked my face from the incredibly boring scene I was staring at through the window. "Yeah – I mean, yes, Dean, I got it. I'll be good." _(I WILL be, I promise myself.)_.

He smiled a real smile at me. They both did. My heart felt funny, and I was suddenly afraid. Afraid I would let them down like I always let people down. Afraid I would lose them. I gave them back a hesitant smile and opened my car door to help with the bags.

Dean and Katie walked ahead, his arm around her shoulders and were knocking on the door. Sam took his bag and my bag, and then pulled his hand over mine. It was strange and comforting – I felt like a baby, but maybe they would like me more if they saw him holding my hand.

First words I hear from Dean: "What is that incredible smell? What's for dinner?"

Dean. I grinned.

SPNSPN

We were all introduced, and Jody WAS really nice. I liked that she didn't treat Sam and Dean like they were super special, and I could tell they liked that too. She just treated them like family. They were very comfortable around not only her, but the two other girls, Claire and Alex. I sat awkwardly between the brothers, listening to them catch up with each other about the latest, bored out of my mind.

Jody looked over at me with kind eyes. She had mother's eyes, and a sadness hidden behind them. The same sadness we all shared behind our eyes that came from seeing too much and losing the unthinkable in horrible ways. I sighed and leaned my head against Sam's arm.

"Tired, Libs?" he whispered to me. I nodded my head a little.

"Hey Jody – sleeping arrangements? Libby could use a little nap before dinner if that's okay," he said, smiling across the room to her. _(Nap? What was I, three? He probably just wanted time alone without me around to dote on Katie.)_. I reminded myself that I was going back with them and Katie wasn't. _(Selfish. I am one selfish girl.)_.

Jody grinned at me and I didn't feel as embarrassed. "Well honey, you can bunk with Alex or Claire - I have a cot set up to go wherever you like."

"Claire," I said instantly. I liked her a lot. She was funny and full of sarcasm and said a lot of stuff under her breath. She was cool. Anyhow, I could tell Katie and Alex were already bonding by the way they were sitting together, speaking quietly and giggling.

"She'll bunk in with us," Dean said. I glared at him and I felt his hand squeeze my arm gently as he gave me his Dean-look. "She's been having some nightmares and it's probably better if she stays with us."

Jody gave me a knowing look and came over and hugged me. Oh. My. God. I hadn't been hugged so warmly by a woman since my Grandma. Tears stung my eyes and I hugged her back.

"We've all been there, honey. If nightmares are coming, there's nobody better to chase them away than your…?" She looked at Sam and Dean for what to call them. _(Yeah – what were they exactly to me? Parent-Brothers? Guardians? Obligated Parties?)_.

I looked at Sam for the answer. He cleared his throat and slung his arm across my back. "Sam and Dean," he said plainly. "We're her Sam and Dean."

"So be it," Jody said as she pulled me up by my arms. _(Ugh. Scarred and so ugly)_. "Come on honey, I'll show you the room." I looked back at my Sam and Dean and they nodded encouragingly. The last thing I saw was Claire scowling at Alex and Katie. I smiled.

SPNSPN

" _Soon, daughter, I will come for you. You belong with me._ _ **I**_ _am your true family, not these Winchester's! I'm you're true father – your true family. Soon."_

I felt a hand brush across my cheek and I shrunk back, slapping at my face. Firm hands shook my shoulders – "Libby! Wake up! Let's go – you're okay. Come on." Sam. Impulsively I reached down to feel the sheets under me. Dry. _(Oh thank God.)_.

"Need a change of clothes?" he asked me evenly. "Another nightmare about your dad," he stated.

"Ye-eah, another one" I said in a shaky voice. "But you woke me up before it got too bad this time," I told him. "No pee," I added, looking down.

"Well… that's good, then, right? And you woke right up," he said smiling and rubbing my shaking shoulders. "Dinner's ready, so go wash your hands and meet us in the kitchen." He started walking out the door toward the hallway, but turned back, filling the doorway with his tall frame. "Everything's alright, Libs. The best thing about being at Jody's is that we all get it. You don't have to be afraid here. Just be on your best behavior for us, okay?"

"Okay, Sam, I will. I promise," I said, throwing the covers off my legs. _(He gave me an idea, though. Everyone there has been through something similar. Maybe I could talk to Claire later about my dad. I knew she wanted to hunt, and I knew she had seen a lot already. She wouldn't rat me out, either. I had to find out more about hunting Rugaru's. I just had to.)_.

Dinner was incredible. Jody made lasagna, garlic bread, and salad _(Sam made mine and I had to eat all of it. Ew. He was like a lettuce Nazi.)_. After we had eaten, she brought out a small cake that said "Welcome Katie and Libby" on it. Katie was absolutely glowing, still wearing my sweatshirt _(I mean HER sweatshirt)_. We all ate cake and I listened to them talk about a plan for Katie, and really was happy for her.

"Thank you for the cake, Jody. Would you like me to clear the table?" I asked, remembering my manners and my promise to Sam and Dean.

She finished off her wine and winked at me. _(At least SOMEONE was winking at me. Sam and Dean had used up their daily quota on Katie.)_. "Well, that would be FAB-u-LOUS, Libby," she said, looking over at the other three girls. Alex and Katie were chatting happily away, while Claire was fidgeting with the cuff of her flannel. Without waiting, I began gathering dishes and taking them to the kitchen. I made sure to smile at Claire when I grabbed hers.

SPNSPN

Sam and Dean were tired, but I wasn't. That nap had given me some extra energy and I lay awake, listening to their snores and shifting bodies. They were asleep almost immediately after they tucked me in, but I waited until their breathing evened out before I got up and silently shut the bedroom door behind me.

I could see light from under Claire's bedroom door and knocked lightly. I heard her say "enter" and slipped inside her room that was just as cool as I thought she was. She had books all over, hunting stuff on the walls with a bulletin board, and was drinking a glass of wine that I was sure she snuck out of the kitchen. Claire was awesome. She seemed a little buzzed, too.

"You're not tired?" she asked, taking a long gulp from her glass. "Just so you know, Sam and Dean already told me not to talk to you about anything Supernatural." Then she broke out in a grin. "But what they don't know won't hurt them. They can be…"

"… Don't I know it!" I finished, throwing myself across her bed. "Claire," I asked. "I want to know about Rugaru's. What they are, why they are, and how to kill them."

Without even batting an eye, she went to her desk and sorted through some books. She brought one over to me and sat next to me on the bed, toting her wine along with her. She opened it up for me and I saw a picture that looked like my dad did when I saw him last, and how he always looked in my dreams. _(Why couldn't I remember him the way he used to be when he was normal?)_.

"Read up," she said, turning back to her desk.

I read. Superhuman strength. Superior sense of smell. Human flesh eaters. Killed by fire. That was my dad now.

I was immersed. I was drowning in facts that were indisputable. This is what killed my mom and my Grandma. This is what came to me in my dreams. This is what wanted me, and was coming for me soon.

I felt a sharp sting on my butt out of nowhere. I turned and saw Dean standing over me and Sam in the doorway. Claire was asleep _(passed out?)_ with her wine glass tilted sideways on her desk beside her.

"Owwwww….Dean… that hurt! Sam - did you see that?" I said to my favorite.

"He beat me to it," Sam said flatly. _(Sam just fell of my favorite list.)_.

Dean took the book I was reading and handed it to Sam. The look on his face.

"Really, Libs?" he said to me with piercing eyes. "You know better than this. We were going to talk to you about all the lore when we got back home." He was mad, and so was Dean. "Get your ass back into your bed."

I jumped up and scooted sideways past Dean, sure he wanted to swat me again. I ran and jumped onto the cot and covered myself up quickly.

"This isn't over, Libby. We will talk about this tomorrow after we leave. Until then, you're at strike two and a half. And I'm being generous," Dean said before turning the light out.

Sam didn't come over to tuck me in or comfort me. If only I had been patient I would have known everything from them! _(Now they won't ever trust you. I was a sneak and I had disobeyed them.)_. Trying not to think about tomorrow, I closed my eyes with visions of wormy faces and death by fire and my father coming soon for me. _"Soon, daughter."_

SPNSPN

I jolted awake feeling the wet warmth underneath me and knew I had another accident. _(They couldn't know. They would blame me for reading the lore. I had to hide this.)_.Not here. Not at Jody's. I saw the sun just beginning to cast dawn through the window. I quickly stripped the cot and used the towel left out for me over the wet spot before folding it up. I pushed it to the laundry room and threw the evidence into the washer. I tied my clothes up in a plastic grocery bag that I doubled and hopped into the shower. By the time I got back to the bedroom, Sam and Dean were stirring. I dressed and carried my bag into the living room by the door.

Jody was already up, in uniform _(it looked funny to see her that way after last night)_ , sipping a cup of coffee and watching the news. She patted the spot next to her and I went willingly over beside her.

"You're up early, everything okay?" she asked.

"Yep," I lied. "Just woke up early I guess."

"I'll make you something to eat," she said, getting ready to stand.

"It's okay, Jody, I'm really not hungry at all."

She looked at me skeptically.

"All that lasagna I ate last night," I lied again.

She nodded, sitting back down and resting her arm across my shoulders.

"You know," she said. "You must be a very special little girl for Sam and Dean to have taken to you the way they have. They live pretty closed-off lives. They are good men, Libby, and I know they want what's best for you. Pay attention to them – you're in good hands," she finished before squeezing my shoulder and getting up.

By then everyone was bustling around, getting ready for school and work. Sam handed Jody all of Katie's falsified documentation to enroll her in school, and appointing her as Guardian. He and Dean didn't even look over at me.

Katie came out wearing one of Alex's outfits. She looked incredible. I think Alex did her makeup and hair, too. I just sat there, taking it all in. The guys were hugging her and telling her how great she looked and that they would see her soon. _(Still not even a "good morning Libby" from either one of them. Meanies!)._

Before I knew it I was back in the Impala, wheels flying down the highway. Sam had given me a small hug before making sure I was buckled in, but that was it. He started taking to Dean about homeschooling material and blah, blah blah when his phone rang.

"Oh hey, Jody, everything okay with Katie? Okay, good. What's up?"

I saw his jaw tighten and I felt my stomach lurch. Busted. He looked back at me and raised his eyebrow and shook his head. I curled up by the door and turned my face away, dread filling me as I thought about getting home to the bunker. _(I promised them I'd be good. I was already at strike two and a half. I missed my dad. My normal dad. But I only had my Sam and Dean, and I had royally screwed up. Again.)_.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: We hope you are enjoying our work and any feedback would be greatly welcomed. We do not own Supernatural or its characters. We just own Libby and Katie. This chapter is brought to you by Hailstorm3. Thank you!_**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Yeah, I'm so sorry Jody. (Pause) I know, but she knows better. We're going to head back there and have her clean it up. (Pause) No, I get it, but it's her responsibility. See you soon. (Pause) Dean, turn the car around," Sam stated as he hung up his phone. ( _Oh no…..back to Jody's. How could she rat me out? Ugh!_ )

"What's up?" Dean replied, glancing over at Sam quickly.

"Libby had an accident and tried to cover it up," Sam replied with frustration and then looked back at me quickly with a hardened look on his face. ( _I just want to scream! I can't take this anymore! I'm constantly under a microscope._ ) I could feel Dean's eyes on me through the rearview mirror. ( _Keep it together Libby. Slow breaths. No panic attack._ )

"That's 3," Dean stated sternly. ( _Nooooooo!_ ) I watched as Dean quickly cranked the wheel so that we could get off of the exit.

"But…..but…..today's a new day," I protested worriedly. "Sam said 3 strikes in 1 day."

"As I recall, we found you in Claire's room at 2am this morning," Sam replied without looking back at me.

"But I wasn't doing anything wrong in Claire's room, I was just reading, you never said I couldn't read," I protested. "I didn't know." I could feel tears fill my eyes. "This isn't fair!" I cried out louder than I had wanted. Sam went to talk, but I cut him off. "You guys watch and judge my every move like I'm a prisoner. I hate this!" The tears began to fall from my eyes. "At least I had freedom in the group home," I mumbled. ( _Stop crying, you're such a baby! You've been in worse situations than this before._ )

"Libby….," Sam began as he turned in his seat, but I cut him off again.

"No…..don't talk to me….EVER AGAIN," I snapped as I crossed my arms across my chest. I made direct eye contact with him and I just couldn't keep my mouth shut. I was mad. "I had an accident….AN ACCIDENT…..and I was embarrassed. I didn't want everyone to know. It would've been so humiliating. Claire would've thought I was a baby and I'm not. I'm twelve. Why can't you understand that?" Sam was still looking at me and I at him. "I have a brain and I'm capable of using it. In fact, I used it pretty well before you had found me. I took care of myself and well, I'm still alive. You both treat me like I'm five years old. And…..and…..spankings are for five year olds! And I'm still not happy about that! You had no right to spank me." I paused to catch my breath. ( _I sure told him._ )

"Are you done now?" he questioned firmly. ( _No, not really, but by the look on your face, I probably should be_.)

"I don't know…..maybe," I pouted. I could hear Dean laughing now. ( _What the hell? This wasn't funny. What was he laughing at? He was just angry with me a few minutes ago._ )

"Dean?" questioned Sam, his voice frustrated, as he turned toward his brother.

"Oh come on Sammy," Dean replied. "That was all a little dramatic….don't ya think?" He repeated some of the things I had said during my rant, chuckling in between the phrases. I could feel my face flush red with embarrassment; I wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. ( _But…..maybe I did take it a little overboard._ )

"Dean, do you seriously think this is acceptable?" Sam asked, his back now to me completely. His body looked tense.

"No Sam…..but she made a good case, maybe we were too quick to jump the gun?" Dean replied. ( _Phew! He was taking my side! He was definitely my favorite brother now._ ) I uncrossed my arms and relaxed slightly from the position I was in. "We didn't exactly tell her that she couldn't read about rugarus and I get why she covered up the accident. Maybe we should cut her a little slack. What do you think?" Sam was quiet and I could tell he was thinking about what Dean had said. Sam was always so logical in his thinking and he liked to do everything by the book. I knew "cutting me some slack" would be difficult for him, but I really hoped that he would be able to see it my way.

"Fine," he finally replied as he turned in his seat to face me once again. "But you still have one strike for sneaking out of the room last night and one more for the temper tantrum you just threw. Does that sound fair to you Dean?" Sam asked, still looking at me.

"Yeah. That sounds fair," Dean replied.

"Ok," I replied, trying hard to restrain my excitement. "Thanks Sam…..thanks Dean…..and I'm sorry, I really am."

"Libby, we just wish you would've come to us first with your questions about rugarus," Sam said. "We'd rather you hear it first hand from us rather than from a book or from Claire."

"I can't stop thinking about it….it haunts me all the time," I mentioned. "I'm going to destroy it." ( _That felt really good coming out of my mouth._ )

"Whoa kid…..you're going to leave the "destroying" to the professionals," Dean chimed in. ( _We'll see about that._ ) I figured that would be their response. They viewed me as some fragile little kid, but I knew I could be a hunter just like them. I wanted to destroy the Rugaru so that I could put an end to the nightmares.

"Ok." Since I was already skating in thin ice, I decided not to pursue it with them, but there was no way they were holding me back from getting my revenge. That monster had ruined my life. I figured when the time I was right, I would get a hold of Claire. I knew she would help me.

I glanced out my window to find that we were pulling back into Jody's driveway. I was glad the house was empty. Dean and Sam researched the internet to find any attacks that could've been caused by a rugaru while I pulled the dirty sheets and blankets out of the laundry and put them in the washer. While they were washing, I scrubbed Jody's cot several times. While I was cleaning, I spotted my sweatshirt lying on the bed in Katie's new room. ( _Maybe I should take it back. It technically belonged to me._ ) I went into her room and put my sweatshirt on. It was a pink and black Justice hoodie, but Sam was right, it was about two sizes too big and hung from my shoulders. I heard Sam and Dean talking from the other room and quickly took it off and threw it back onto Katie's bed. I would never get away with taking it back. Dean wouldn't notice, but Sam would for sure. The guy never misses a thing. It took about an hour to finish the laundry and cleaning, and then we were on the road again.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Ooooo, ice cream, can we please stop for some ice cream?" I questioned excitedly from the backseat as I spotted a sign alongside the highway. I tried to think back to the last time I had ice cream and then realized I couldn't think back that far. My childhood was far from candy drops and milk shakes. I watched as Dean turned toward Sam quickly and then Sam toward Dean. They both shrugged their shoulders as if they were speaking sign language and then Dean pulled the Impala off of the next exit. "Yay!" I squealed with excitement.

"We eat inside," Dean stated. I figured he didn't want any ice cream spilled inside his precious Baby. We roared into the gravel parking lot of a small, mom and pop ice cream shoppe called _Udderly Delicious_. It was quaintly decorated with cow paintings and flowers on the outside. "I wonder if they have pie," Dean commented as he emerged from the front seat. I laughed. Dean was either thinking about burgers or pie. He was so predictable. I didn't hesitate to order a jumbo hot fudge sundae with extra fudge. I was surprised neither Sam or Dean objected. I was so glad the tension between us was gone and that they were back to themselves. For now anyway. It was just a matter of time before I screwed up again.

"Your daughter is so beautiful," said our waitress, an older woman with short, graying brown hair and big, blue eyes, as she set my sundae down in front of me. I blushed. No one had ever called me beautiful before. "Who's the lucky Father?" she questioned with another smile as she looked from Sam to Dean, catching them both off guard. She set a piece of apple pie down in from of Dean and a bowl of orange sherbet in from of Sam.

"They both are," I chimed in and then scooped a heaping spoonful of ice cream into my mouth.

"Oh…that is so wonderful!" exclaimed the waitress. "I think it's wonderful that a gay couple is allowed to adopt a child. She's a lucky little girl." I gagged on my ice cream as soon as I saw the look on Dean's face. He squirmed nervously as his face turned a bright red.

"Ummm….yeah….we're not…," he stammered anxiously, but then stopped. "You know what?...Nevermind."

"Thank you," Sam added. "We're happy to have her." I started to laugh when Dean turned toward Sam uncomfortably and rolled his eyes.

"Let me know if you need anything else," she replied with a smile, and then hurried off to her next table.

"We should probably get our story straight when it comes to Libby," Sam said as he looked across the table at me. "I think you're probably too young to be considered our sister, that would put almost a 20 year difference between us." ( _Wow….they were old._ ) I nodded as I took another huge spoonful of ice cream. I was enjoying it way too much. I could feel Dean's eyes on me.

"Might wanna slow down, brain freeze is no joke," Dean commented as nudged me gently with his hip. I turned and smiled at him and then looked back at Sam.

"What's wrong with telling people you're my fathers?" I joked.

"Very funny," Dean grumbled as Sam smiled in response.

"We'll say Dean is your Dad and I'm your Uncle," Sam concluded. "It makes the most sense since Dean is the oldest." Sam looked at Dean and laughed. ( _Dean as my Dad? I liked the sound of that_.)

The excitement quickly faded. It made me think of my Dad. I didn't have many memories of him since I was so young when he disappeared. But, I remembered a picture that my Grandma had of my Dad holding me at the Bronx Zoo in front of the elephant habitat. I thought he was so handsome; he was tall with dark brown, almost black hair and his smile was perfect. I slept with the picture by my bed every night, but after my Grandma died, I was sent away and the picture was lost. My only memory was gone forever. I would do anything to have my Dad back. _(But wait…maybe I could have my Dad back. He just had to be cured. There had to be a cure. I was going to research that. The bunker was filled with books._ ) The thought made me feel happy and eager to research rugarus even more. I was sure my Dad was in there somewhere and he didn't want to be a rugaru. I would get him back.

"Libs, why so quiet?" Sam asked, interrupting my train of thought. I felt Dean's arm around my shoulders. Slightly startled, I dropped my spoon and looked up at Sam. "Everything ok?" Sam asked suspiciously. "We can just tell people you're our niece if that makes it easier. It's not a big deal."

"No, it's not that," I replied. "I was just thinking…." ( _Should I ask him about curing my Dad? Nah….they thought my Dad was a monster.)_ "I was just wondering…..why are you hunters?"

"Well….our Mom died when we were very young, just like you, and our Dad went on a mission to destroy the creature that murdered her," Sam explained. "He took us almost everywhere with him and trained us to be hunters. We hunted a lot of creatures. And well, we didn't really have a choice, it was the only thing we ever knew." I felt sad knowing that a monster murdered their Mother too.

"Did your Dad ever get his revenge?" I asked curiously.

"He died before he could," Dean stated as he lifted his arm from my shoulders. "But Sam and I got revenge for him." I turned and looked at Dean. He looked uncomfortable and sad. I decided to drop the subject, but now I was even more bound and determined to find my Dad. Maybe I could have a second chance with him.

"And Libs, we'll get revenge for you too…..we'll find that Rugaru and make sure he doesn't harm anyone ever again," Sam added. ( _I didn't want revenge anymore. I wanted to save him._ )

"Thanks," I replied guiltily.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 _"Dad….Dad…..I'm gonna help you, let me help you," my voice echoed through the darkness. "I'm going to find a cure and we'll be together." I heard a growl rumble around me. "I know you don't want to be this monster." I could hear footsteps approaching me quickly and my heart began to pound within my chest._

"We're home kid," Dean's voice boomed throughout my dream. I threw open my eyes to find him holding the back door to the Impala open. My breathing was heavy and my body was still trembling. "Sam….I think I woke her from another nightmare," Dean said as he reached down and took my hands. "It's ok Libby," he said gently. I could feel the dampness on my leggings. ( _No….not again. I hate this._ )

"No, it's not ok!" I cried out as I pulled my hands from his. I was so frustrated. "I keep having these damn accidents, like a little f&^%$#* kid!" Sam appeared beside Dean. I covered my face with my hands and started to cry. ( _And I kept crying like a little baby too._ ) "I just want it to stop," I sobbed into my hands. ( _I'm sure Dean did too. His poor car._ )

"Ok…come on," Sam urged gently as he took a hold of my arm. I stepped out of the car and stood between them; I was a disgusting mess. Sam placed his hands on my cheeks and looked down at me. The only thing I could do was frown as the tears leaked out of my eyes. "This isn't your fault," he said reassuringly. "We understand that." He pressed my head against his stomach and squeezed me gently. "Everything's going to be all right…I promise." ( _How long could they be so understanding for? I knew they wouldn't be able to put up with it for much longer. How long until they turned me into social services?)_

Once I was showered and in my favorite Emoji pajamas, I headed into my room to find Sam waiting for me. He was sitting at my desk chair with an old, tore up diary looking thing in his lap. The cover was black and looked as if it was made from leather. I looked at it curiously. "This was my Dad's," he said as he pat the cover with his giant hand. "He had a few encounters with rugarus that he wrote about. I thought I would tell you about them. Dean and I also have a story about a rugaru." I smiled and took a seat on my bed. I heard the crinkle of plastic beneath me and frowned. They had covered my mattress with a plastic cover. I knew the feeling well from life at the group home. "It's just a precaution," Sam mentioned with a slight, reassuring smile. "So we can keep your mattress clean."

"Ok." I felt my cheeks flush red with embarrassment. I listened intently as Sam read through different parts of his Father's journal pertaining to rugarus. It was all very interesting, but there was nothing in there about curing them, just killing them. I was eager to get my hands on it in order to learn about other creatures. "Did your Dad ever cure any of the monsters in his journal?" I asked.

"Not that I know of," Sam replied without putting much thought into it. He tucked me in for the night while Dean was still in the garage cleaning his car. I woke up a few hours later with thoughts of the journal in my head. I had to know more about the creatures in it. I grabbed the flashlight off of my nightstand and snuck out into the Library. I searched a few surfaces until I finally found the journal on a small table in the corner of the room. I grabbed it and quietly made my way back to my room. I was about to sit down on the bed with it when my bedroom door flew open. I quickly shoved the journal under my shirt as Dean entered. ( _Oh shit. He must've seen me in the Library. Now I was in for it._ )

"Grab a bag and throw some clothes in it," he stated urgently. ( _What? He wasn't going to ask me what I was doing out of bed?_ ) "We need to get on the road right away."

"Why? What's wrong Dean?" I asked worriedly as I clutched the journal nervously under my shirt.

"There's been an accident at Jody's," he replied, already halfway out the door. "Hurry up." He was already out the door before I could reply. My heart began to race within my chest. I quickly grabbed my bag and threw some clean clothes inside along with the journal. I raced from my room, still in my pajamas, to find Sam and Dean emerging from their rooms, fully dressed, with their bags over their shoulders. I was terrified when I saw the grave expressions on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

**HappyGoddess2003 A/N: We own nothing Supernatural. Libby and Katie are ours, though. Thank you for reading and reviewing is always appreciated! This chapter written by HappyGoddess2003.**

 **Hailstorm A/N: I'm sure you will all enjoy this chapter! Thank you for your continued interest in our story and for your reviews! You guys are awesome! Hope you all have a Happy New Year!**

Chapter 4:

I threw some clothes into my bag and grabbed my toothbrush. I was about to change when Dean came in and grabbed my stuff.

"You can change in the car. We're leaving," he said gruffly, face cold as stone.

"What's wrong? Dean…Sam… What kind of accident? Why do we have to go right back?" I asked, starting to cry just from the looks on their faces. Sam reached down and picked me up and carried me to the car without saying a word. Dean had already thrown my bag into the back seat. Nobody said a word. The only sound was me snorting the snot back up my nose from crying. _(I'm so gross)_. Sam looked at me and gave me some tissue. "Blow," he said.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" I cried, not caring about the swear.

"Watch yourself, kid. _(I was kid again?)_ "Language," Dean barked.

I felt bad. And worried.

"Sorry, Dean," I quickly apologized. "Please tell me what's going on? Anyone?" I begged.

Sam's phone started ringing and I saw Dean's hands tense on the wheel. Oh, it had to be something really bad. I'd never seen the both of them this _(Angry? Upset? Worried?)_

"What's the word, Jody?" Sam asked tensely. "Where? Are you guys safe? Yes. Yes, we have Libs with us too. I know. Don't do anything yet, we'll be there soon. Right – keep the fireplace going and the girls away from there. Gotcha." He looked over at Dean and made a bare noticeable move of his head. Dean slammed his fist on the steering wheel this time, letting out a string of curses. Sam held up his finger, not disconnected yet. "And hey, Jody? We are so sorry. Yep, us too. See you soon."

He slid his phone back into his pocket and put his face down into his hands. I was really scared now. _(I wondered if this is how they looked and acted when I ran off back in NY?)._ I leaned forward nervously and touched his and Dean's shoulders.

"Not NOW, Libby!" Dean yelled at me, sending me into a full blown crying fit.

"Bu..but…yo...you're supposed to be my Dad and Uncle! That's what you said! Why can't you tell me? Why don't I matter?" I sobbed.

Sam looked up at me with sad eyes. "Come here, Libs," he said, reaching back for me. He easily snatched me up and pulled me onto his lap and hugged me. I sobbed into his neck until I started to gag a little.

"Do NOT throw up," Dean said.

"I…I won't….I'm not gonna, Dean. I'm just so scared. You two are SCARING me. I can handle whatever it is. Just please…" I asked again.

Dean reached out and wiped his hand across my teary face. "Libby," was all he said. He turned back and gave his full attention to the road. _(Good plan)._ I turned back to Sam, who was busy texting. I looked down at his phone and he jerked it away. "Libs! Texts are private. There are things little girls should not be reading about. Hunter things. You know better than that by now," he admonished. I started crying again ( _Big baby - saying I can handle things, but can't even get yelled at without crying)._ "Am I in trouble? Do I have more strikes? Am I getting spanked?" I was aware that I was babbling, but couldn't stop.

Sam held me close and rocked me a bit, just like my dad used to. "Libs, calm down. No, no spankings or strikes. I'm just warning you. You aren't in trouble – I know this is scary. Talk to me" he said as he kept moving me back and forth in a slow and steady rhythm.

I pushed a tissue up to my face, but it was no use. "My dad…" I began.

Dean looked over – "Your dad what, Libby?" he demanded, his voice on edge.

"My dad used to rock me just like this!" I sobbed. "I miss my dad. I remember him from before – when he loved me and he – he rocked me like this! I know I'm a stupid baby. I miss my daddy and I want him baaaack, the way he waaaas," I wailed.

Sam kept rocking me, telling me it was alright to miss him and to not talk about myself like that. He told me they missed their dad too, even after all these years, but that he never rocked them. His voice and the sound of the tires lulled me to sleep, but still Sam didn't put me in the back seat. I know because about a half an hour before we got to Jody's the Impala slowed down to a stop and I was still on his lap. He smiled a tense smile at me.

"Time to take a bathroom break, and then Dean and I need to talk to you, okay? Don't be scared, we have you. You're safe," Sam reassured me.

 _(Safe? Of course I'm safe – why wouldn't I be? I'm afraid about the accident at Jody's. I'm not afraid I'm not SAFE? Who wouldn't be safe with them around?)._ All of the sudden I was afraid - to know what happened.

SPNSPN

I was sitting between Dad and Uncle Sam _(Sounded weird in my head, but I was practicing)_ in the front seat of Baby at the rest area. My stomach was in knots.

"We have some really sad news Libby. It's gonna be hard for you to hear but you have to know now, before we get there," Dean said.

"Just say it," I say, knowing bad news always follows me. I didn't even try to steel myself. I just wanted to know.

Sam took my hand and just came out with it. "Honey, Katie … God, I'm so sorry, but Katie's dead. Jody found her earlier tonight, so you can imagine how upset everyone is up there, right? That's why we wanted to tell you now. So you could talk if you needed, because once we get there things will get – chaotic – and we won't have a lot of time. But," he added, "we'll be there with you, just busy doing hunter things."

I looked at them both. My hand was over my mouth to keep myself from screaming. _(Katie. Katie is dead. Hunted. Killed. Katie who took my punishments. Katie who had a crush on Sam. Katie who just started school and looked so happy. Katie who I was so jealous of. I was bad. I was a selfish, possessive, bad person.)_

Dean handed me an open water. "Drink and breathe. Stay as calm as you can, Libby. We need you to be. We'll tell you as much as we think you should know, but you're on warning right now not to badger us for information we don't think or want you to know. We will protect you and we will set the boundaries, are we clear?" Dean _(DAD)_ asked, rubbing my forearm soothingly.

"Katie's dead," I said. I felt that familiar numbness crawl into my heart. _(Hello, old friend, it said to me. Did you really think I'd stay away? Let's talk. Let's remember together)._ "Shut up," I said to it.

"What did you just say?" Dean asked, giving Uncle Sam a look.

"Voices. Telling them to shut up" I said, as if it made perfect sense. I had pulled my knees up to my chest.

"What kind of voices?" Uncle Sam started to ask, but I interrupted him.

"What kind of hunter things are you doing? How did she die? Something killed her, right? What was it? What do you know?" I questioned in a flurry of thought.

Dean sighed. "We aren't gonna be completely sure until we see her… body… but, from what Jody's told us, it sounds like a Rugaru." He reached out and held my left hand in his right, eyes full of sadness for me and fury for Katie. "We will handle this. We will keep you safe," he said.

"Why do you guys keep saying that? You ALWAYS keep me safe!" _(Until I screw up.)._ I let their words sink in, then the realization hit me. I knew why they kept saying it.

"It was my dad," I said dully.

"Pretty sure, honey, but like Dean said, not for positive, yet," Sam said, closing his arm around my shoulders.

"Extremely heightened sense of smell. I remember reading that in Claire's room – from that book she gave me. Super speed and sense of smell. He was looking for me. Katie was wearing my old sweatshirt, wasn't she?"

Silence. Truth. Proof. My verdict: Guilty.

Tears leaked down my face. I clawed at them roughly. Sam reached out and took my wrists.

"Hey, **hey** … none of that. He took a tissue and wiped them. "You aren't allowed to hit yourself like that, Libs. Ever. Knock that shit off," he said, giving me a little shake.

Oooh, that made me so mad! How could he understand? He didn't know. "Really? Even when I was the one who got her killed? I don't deserve to hit myself? Katie's DEAD. Because of me. Okay then," I said, pushing myself across Dean's lap. "YOU hit me. I deserve it. I have a thousand strikes and I deserve to be punished. Come on! It's my fault! I tried on the sweatshirt again when we went back to clean up my accident. I led him right to her and he thought she was me!" I was yelling now, sweating and not caring if I sounded crazy. "One of you hit me! Do it! I WANT you to! I'm bad. Bad, bad, bad. People die because of me," I finished, eyes swollen and burning.

Dean lifted me by my armpits and set me sideways so I could see them both. "Hitting is not spanking. Hitting is beating. Spanking is correcting your behavior. We've told you this before. And you listen to Uncle Sam – we won't let you hit yourself or scratch yourself or hurt yourself in any way, that bullshit doesn't fly with us. You'll talk to us instead, got it? We decide your punishments, not you."

"But I have to pay for what I did," I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Sam looked at me with surprise. "Sweetheart, you didn't **do** anything. We know you loved Katie and she loved you. This is a very sad thing. We were very fond of her, too. This was the Rugaru, and Dean and I'll hunt it down and put an end to it. _("It" was my father.)_ We will protect you,' Sam said patiently.

"But…." I hesitated.

"But what Libs?"

"But he's my dad… and… what if we could cure him? We could hunt him and bring him back to the bunker? You can use me as bait – I don't mind! You can find a cure I know it! I'll help! You can trap him and use my blood!"

They exchanged looks over my head _(I wasn't blind)._ I was pretty sure I had just set off the Winchester Protection Alarm System Code Red. _(Stupid. Should have kept my mouth shut. Now they know, and they'll go all crazy lockdown on me, I just know it.)._

Dean's voice was chilling. "What did you say?" _(Didn't Sam just ask me that earlier? Probably the lifetime of gun firing had given them hearing problems.)._ I could feel his body tense under me as he waited for me to reply. _(Too late to back out of it, too late to make a run for it, too late to lie – ugh – when will I learn?)._

I started playing with my hands. They were so interesting all of the sudden. _(Katie is dead. Katie is dead. Stop playing with your hands. Grow up.)._

"Dean – Sam, come on!" I looked to him for some type of understanding, but he returned with a glare, like he wanted to handcuff himself to me. My sympathetic Uncle Sam would be no help here.

"I'm just saying you guys don't know **for sure** there isn't a cure. I  read it. It said "No KNOWN cure." Maybe if we captured him and gave him my blood, he would, you know… turn human again…" I trailed off.

"Stop talking." It was Sam. It felt like a slap. Those were DEAN words, said in a DEAN way.

"But…"

"No buts, Libs, or I'll give you a strike. And right now we don't have time for this conversation or giving you strikes. We need to get to Jody's," he said, losing his patience. _(I thought they wanted me to talk to them? They're crazy sometimes. Make up your minds! Pick a personality!)._

Dean's silence and the hold he had on me told me everything else Sam hadn't said. _(Dad. Uncle Sam.)._

He lifted me up and kissed my forehead anyhow, before hugging me tightly. _(These dudes are complicated.)._ "We aren't done talking about this, not by a long shot. But for now, buckle up, listen, and do whatever your dad and I say, do we understand each other?"

I sat, buckled in and sulking.

"I'm waiting, Libby." _(Ugh. Sam hardly ever called me Libby. He was getting aggravated.)._

"Yes, we understand each other, Sam – I mean, Uncle Sam," I answered. "I'll be good, I promise." _(Remember all the other times you promised? Got people killed? Promise? You can't keep even_ _ **one**_ _promise. You're bad, and you're the reason Katie is dead, no matter what they say. They just feel sorry for you – again.)_ The voice taunted me.

"That's our girl," Dean said. Sam gave me a wink and handed me a small bag with a water, an apple _(of course)_ , and a bag of chips in it. It also had a word search book, probably to keep me busy. I didn't want to be kept busy – I wanted to know.

SPNSPN

Jody opened the door with red eyes and her short hair askew, as if she had been tugging her hands through it over and over. She pulled us inside, then Dean pointed to me and to the chair on the other side of the room. I could smell that old metallic smell I knew so well wafting down the hall. It didn't even make me gag any more. _(Don't think about Katie.)_ I felt Sam nudge me with his leg while they were still talking to Jody, so I moved my ass over and sat in the chair.

I strained to hear the conversation, but I had great hearing and picked up some of it. I heard that Alex was "shut down" and Claire was "out of her head"… I heard that Katie's body was "hollowed out", and I heard Jody choke back a little. Jody was the strongest and nicest woman I knew. Sam and Dean hugged her, and I heard them say they would take care of it. Over her shoulder Dean mouthed to me "Stay put."

IN THE ROOM:

They followed the smell of copper into the spare room, where Katie's body laid in a pool of blood. She still had the sweatshirt on that Libby was told to give her. Sam got the jump and was already across the floor, carefully studying her and the area. Dean went to the window – the screen was torn out and glass was littered across the floor.

"Dammit, Sammy, we messed up. She shouldn't have been wearing Libby's scent."

Sam looked over at his brother. "I dunno, man. I mean, we were here and he had to have been close. Christ, it was a near-miss for Libs." As bad as he felt, given the choice between Katie or Libby - it wasn't even close. "He would have come regardless, Dean. Can we please just work this and get Jody back to some kind of sanity?"

"Yeah, let's get the job done, Sammy." _It just never ends_ , he thought. What mattered now were Jody and the girls, taking care of Katie's body and cleaning up the mess. Then they would take out that thing.

Sam was still kneeling. "I don't think she died right away. Once he knew it wasn't Libs, he fed." Just saying that about Katie made his stomach churn. He looked down with a sad smile. She had stopped biting her nails.

"Who found her, Jody?" Dean asked.

"Alex. Of course," she added with sarcasm. "As if she hasn't seen enough blood."

"We have to talk to her after we're done in here. It won't take long," Dean surmised, looking around the room.

"I know you do, guys, just go easy, okay? I'll put some coffee on." She gave them a grateful look as she left the room.

It was 10am. Dean wanted a whiskey.

SPNSPN

I ate my chips and drank the water. I tried word-searching, but I couldn't stay focused. My thoughts drifted as I sketched on the inside and backside covers. I didn't even hear them walk up beside me.

"How ya doin', kid?"?

Still drawing, trying to get my dad's face right. It was hard to remember what he looked like before … well, before the worms and smells and killing. I had drawn that one first, it was easy. This one had all my attention.

"Libby." I finally heard Dean's voice and looked up to see both him and Sam. _(God they were tall. Super tall)._ I closed the book quickly.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I said, adding a little squirming around for effect. Dean nodded and I stood, walking between them toward the hallway.

"Leave me the book," was all Dean said. _(SHIT.)_

"I'm using it," I said, trying to sound casual while he held his hand out to me.

I slapped the book into his hand, angry that I got caught drawing. _(Drawing my dad, drawing the Rugaru, drawing the monster.)_

He bent down to my eye level and gave me the greenest mean look ever. "Listen missy, if you think you can go around slapping books into my hand, you got another thing comin'. Just because you're upset doesn't excuse that attitude. Strike one. Now go to the bathroom and come right back."

"Sorry, Dea – I mean, Dad," I said, trying to remember what to call who. I looked up at Sam _(UNCLE Sam, stupid)_ , who was looking at me with his hand on his hip. Apparently not a fan of book slapping, either _(But he practically had a love affair going on with books so I could understand that. My attitude. I had to stop being so fresh.)_.

I walked right past the bathroom and into the spare bedroom. Katie was across the floor. There was blood everywhere. The floor under her, the walls, even on the bed. She was wearing my sweatshirt with a great big hole dug out from the front of it. I spun around to leave the room and it all just kept spinning.

 _Libby… We WILL be together soon. My promise to you as your true father, your true family. We will feed on humanity… Starting with those Winchesters!_

I bolted up, shouting "I don't want to!", while simultaneously feeling my bladder loosen. I was on plastic again… but rolling. I was in Baby. _(How long had I been out?)_.

Dean pulled Baby over and both backdoors flew open. _(Yelling. Get ready for lots of yelling, Libby. You're in big trouble and now they're gonna unleash hell on you for disobeying them.)._

There was no shouting, though. Sam handed me a towel that I shoved under my rear with embarrassment. _(When will this end…I'm too old for this. At least Baby was protected and I'd be spared the wrath of Dean for that)_.

"You don't wanna do what, Libs?" Sam asked, reaching his arm around my neck and lifting my head into the crook of his arm.

"I fainted, right?" I asked, ignoring the question.

"Don't ignore me, Libby. Tell us. You don't wanna do what?" he asked again. He gave me a look that said I better not make him ask a third time.

I turned my face down into the crook of his arm and started crying. "I don't wanna feed on humanity! My dad said we would start with the two of you! Don't let him get me… Please, I don't wanna be a monster like him! I don't want to – and he said soon. SOON. He hates you two, but I love you," I sobbed. _(Did I just tell them that I loved them?)._

"Okay, okay – shhh – Libs he's NOT coming near you," Uncle Sam said while he ran his hand across my hair. I peeked out to look at my new Dad. He held out his arms to me. I threw myself across the seat and held onto his neck. "Please don't let him get me," I spoke into his chest. _(But I'm so confused. I miss him, too. I just want to be happy. If they could cure him before he got me, we could all live together.)_

"We won't. But you have to trust us. And listen to us. And behave. We have a lot to talk about when we get home," he said firmly but with a gentle look in his eye. "Your home school supplies should be there by tomorrow, too," he added. _(No. Homeschool? Uncle Sam teaching me?)._ I felt sick.

"We'll stop so you can change and we can eat. Then back home," he said.

"But what happened? Where is Katie? Is Jody okay? I wanted to talk to Claire!" I whined. "Why didn't you wake me up?" I accused.

As the Impala turned back onto the road, Dean looked at me. "We didn't wake you up because we are your parents and we didn't want to, is that a good enough answer?"

"But I wanted to see them!" I said stubbornly.

Sam turned around in his seat. "You saw plenty," he said quietly. "Strike two." Quiet pissed off Uncle Sam was not to be messed with. He was worse than angry loud Dad.

"We will tell you what we decide to when we get home. In the meantime, here," he said.

It was the apple I refused to eat at Jody's.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: We hope you are enjoying our work and any feedback would be greatly welcomed. We do not own Supernatural or its characters. We just own Libby and Katie. This chapter is brought to you by Hailstorm3. Thank you!_**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

When we stopped at the rest stop, Jody's small, red car pulled up alongside us in the parking lot. I noticed both Claire and Alex in the car with her. Alex was in the backseat, with headphones on, and her eyes locked on her iPad. Claire was in the front seat, talking and looking upset. I wondered if her and Jody were fighting. "Are they coming back to the bunker with us?" I asked curiously and then remembered the accident I had. I looked down at my leggings, relieved that they were dry and less noticeable.

"They're staying with us until we know it's safe," Sam replied as he pushed his door open. I hesitated and when I didn't get out right away, Dean was towering beside my door opening it. I stepped out awkwardly and was beyond embarrassed when Sam handed me a clean pair of pants and a t-shirt. I looked to see if anyone noticed, but both Alex and Claire seemed distant, standing impatiently by themselves and neither of them looking like they wanted to talk.

"Listen boys, this is nice of you and all, but I need to be back to work in a week," Jody commented as she closed her car door. "So let's hope you gank this thing by then."

"That 'thing' is my Dad," I snapped angrily, glaring over at Jody. _(Geez, didn't anyone have respect for my feelings? I thought Jody of all people would.)_ I looked around to find all eyes on me. I felt my face flush red with embarrassment. _(Shoot, maybe that was the wrong thing to say?)_

"Sorry honey, I didn't mean it like that," Jody replied with a slight smile. At the same time I felt a large hand grip my upper arm tightly. I looked beside me to find Dean with an angry expression on his face. "Dean, it's fine…..she's right," Jody said as she approached us. Dean didn't seem to notice her reply. Instead he pulled me in front of him and glared down at me. _(Please, please, please, don't embarrass me in the parking lot, in front of everyone.)_

"Respect," he warned.

"Yes D…a….ummmm….Dean," I replied, relieved that he didn't give me another strike. _(Calling him Dad was so hard. I didn't know if I'd ever get used to it or if I even wanted to.)_ "But…ummm….can I just say something?"

"Yeah…but watch yourself," he warned again as he released the grip on my arm. By now, everyone's full attention was on me when I turned around, even Claire and Alex were curious about what I was going to say next. I felt my cheeks flush red with embarrassment. _(Hmmm…maybe I should just keep my mouth shut, but of course I couldn't do that_.) I took a deep breath as I gathered my thoughts. I knew what I wanted to say, I just didn't know how to say it.

"I know that you all think that the Rugaru is a monster, but well…..he's my Dad and…..," I started to explain but then was interrupted by Sam.

"Enough. That monster is NOT your Dad," Sam stated with frustration as he grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the restrooms. _(But he was my Dad!)_ "Come on, you need to change your clothes." I grasped my change of clothes tightly under my arm as my short legs struggled to keep up with him. _(What the hell Sam? Could you slow the frig down?)_ I wanted to protest, but I didn't dare. I could tell by the grip he had on my little hand that he meant business. He pushed open the door to the family restroom and looked inside. Satisfied that it was safe, he allowed me to go inside and change. I changed quickly because I knew they would be knocking on the door if I was longer than what they deemed to be acceptable. I really wished I could take a shower. I wrapped my dirty clothes up in paper towels and then stopped to wash my hands. I started to cry as soon as I looked at myself in the mirror. _(Look at you….you're such a baby…..a whiny, bratty baby. Katie's DEAD because of you.)_ I raised my fists up, ready to pound them into the glass, when there was a knock on the door.

"Libs?" questioned Sam's voice from outside.

"I'll be right out," I replied hoarsely and then splashed my face with cold water. I could hear the exchange of a few voices outside as I looked back into the mirror to make sure the evidence that I had been crying was gone. I headed outside to find Jody waiting.

"Hey sweetie," she commented with a smile. "Sam and Dean just went to grab some snacks out of the vending machines with the girls."

"Oh, ok," I replied, fumbling with the wad of dirty clothes under my arm.

"Are you ok honey? You look like you've been crying," she asked. I felt tears filling my eyes again. _(Ugh! Keep it together Libby!)_

"Y….I mean….no," I replied as the clothes slipped from under my arm and onto the ground. The next thing I knew Jody had her arms wrapped around me and I welcomed it. "I'm sorry I was rude to you," I said, sobbing into her shoulder.

"I know sweetie, we're good," she said gently. "You've been through a lot." She held me tightly and rubbed my back for a while and just let me cry. I didn't ever want her to let go. It made me think of my Mom and all the hugs I had missed throughout the years. It wasn't fair.

"Everything ok?" interrupted Sam's voice from behind me. Jody released me and I turned awkwardly to find Sam, Dean, Claire, and Alex with their hands full of vending machine snacks and drinks. "Libs?" he questioned.

"Yeah, we're good here, Libby just needed a hug," Jody replied as she reached down and grabbed my clothes from the ground. "We should get back on the road." Both Sam and Dean eyed me suspiciously and I knew there would be questions once we were back in the car.

)())()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()())()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()())())()()

I woke up early the next morning in my bed unable to remember how I go there, but I was so happy to be there. I pulled down my covers and sighed at the yellow stained sheets beneath me. _(Another accident….thank goodness there was a plastic cover on my mattress. Why did I even bother to go to sleep? It was now predictable that I would have a nightmare which then would lead to an accident. Maybe I was onto something? Maybe I would try to keep myself awake at night…)_

I got up and pulled the sheets and blankets from my bed, leaving them in a heap on my floor. I remembered there was a clean set of clothes in my bag. I reached in to grab them, and then remembered the journal. I couldn't feel it. I looked into the bag. _(It wasn't there! Oh no….where was it? Did they find it?)_ I felt sick the entire time I was in the shower. _(How could I face them? What would I say? There was no way they were going to be understanding.)_ Everyone was still asleep when I got out of the shower so I got dressed and threw my dirty clothes and bedding in the washing machine. I headed back out into the main room to find Claire at the table with a book in front of her, her back to me. "Hi Claire," I said quietly. She spun around to face me, her hair was braided into two braids and she was wearing a pair a gray shorts and an old tye dyed t-shirt.

"Hey kid," she replied. _(Kid? That's what Dean called me. But it sounded a lot cooler coming from her.)_ I smiled slightly and peered into the Library to see if the journal had been returned to its place. I was shocked to see it had been. My eyes widened with surprise. _(But how? Sam or Dean must've found it…..I was going to be in so much trouble.)_ My breathing started to get heavy. "Libby, you ok?" Claire asked as she approached me.

"No!" I gasped as tears instantly fell from my eyes.

"Calm down kid," she said as she placed a hand on each of my cheeks. "I think I know what this is about." I took a few deep breaths and was able to get myself under control. "I found that old journal in your bag the other day. I figured you took it without permission. Which, by the way, wasn't a cool move. Pretty stupid in fact. Sam and Dean rely on that thing for everything and would've noticed sooner rather than later. And well….pissed off would've been an understatement…so I did you a favor." I was shocked. Finally, I had someone on my side. Someone to look out for me.

"Ummm…thanks," I replied, trying not to sound too excited. "But I can handle Sam and Dean." I tried to sound confident and mature.

"Sure kid, I know you can," she winked. "But listen, I just wanted you to know that I know what it feels like to see your Dad when it's not really your Dad." _(I wondered what she was getting at.)_ Just then, the door above us that led to the outside opened. I watched as Sam entered, dressed in his black sweatpants and a t-shirt. I figured he had just gone for a run.

"You girls are up early," he commented as he made his way down the stairs.

"Yeah, Alex has a cold and her snoring sounded like a chainsaw," Claire commented. "I was ready to smother her with my pillow." Sam laughed and stopped beside us.

"You ok Libs?" he asked as he placed his hand on top of my head.

"I'm fine," I replied. "Just couldn't sleep."

"Well, since you're up and ready, why don't you get yourself some breakfast and then meet me in the Library," he said as he ruffled the hair on top of my head. "We'll get started with your schoolwork." _(Ugh!...Really?)_ I sighed with disappointment.

"Can we start tomorrow?" I asked. "The last few days have been horrible and I just need some time to unwind." _(Yeah, that sounded good. I think I just made a good case for myself. Besides, it was true.)_

"All the more reason to keep your brain busy with schoolwork," Sam commented. _(Ugh! He always had a logical answer to everything.)_ "Be ready in a half hour." He tapped my head again and walked away.

"You handled him real well," Claire teased with a smile.

)())()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()())()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()())())()()

After a half hour of listening to Sam explain exponents, I was ready to stab myself with my pencil. I hated school to begin with and Math was my least favorite subject. I was embarrassed to tell Sam that I had been in remedial Math at my old school. In fact, I had been in remedial everything. His lessons were going in one ear and out the other. But...I just nodded my head and pretended to understand. He finally gave me a few independent assignments and stopped hovering over me. "I'll be back to check on you in about a half hour," he mentioned before wandering off. I looked down at my paper and was immediately overwhelmed. None of it made any sense to me. So...I did what I used to do in school, I went through and guessed at every answer. I was never held accountable for my grades so I never really cared. I chewed on my pencil impatiently as I waited for Sam to come back, which he finally did after an hour and he wasn't alone. Both he and Dean took seats across from me. _(Oh no...what was this? What did I do now?)_

"Geez, are you hungry or something?" Dean asked as he took the pencil from my hand. "Ya know, we will give you real food, you just have to ask." He smiled and set the pencil down on the table. Sam took a quick look at my paper and shook his head with disapproval. _(Great...I hated homeschooling already.)_

"Were you listening to anything I said?" Sam questioned as he set my paper down in front of him.

"I tried," I replied quietly. "I just...uhhhh...I guess I didn't understand."

"We'll discuss this later," he replied with a sigh. "But right now Dean and I need to talk to you about something." _(Please tell me they didn't know about the journal.)_ I sat upright in my seat and folded my hands in front of me. "We found a few cases that we think might be a rugaru," Sam explained. "So, we're going to go check them out...we'll be gone a few days."

"I'll go get packed," I sighed as I pushed back my chair from the table.

"Actually, you're going to stay here with Jody, Claire, and Alex," Dean replied. "This is the safest place for all of you to be."

"Oh," I replied as I scooted my chair back in.

"I'm going to leave a list of assignments for you that you are responsible for. They should keep you busy while we are gone," Sam added. _(Of course he would leave me work to do.)_

"And you DO NOT leave the bunker under any circumstances," Dean said firmly. "Not even to go outside for fresh air. Got it?"

"Yes," I replied with a nod of my head.

"Jody is in charge, she makes the decisions," Sam said. "We'll call here every evening to check in." _(They were really doing this. They were leaving...without me. I was terrified.)_

"What if my...ummm...my Dad comes to get me?" I questioned worriedly.

"It can't get in here...nothing can get in here...safest place on Earth," Dean replied. "And that's exactly why you STAY INSIDE and you don't open the door for anyone." His voice was hard and firm. I nodded my head. "Libby, can you handle this?"

"Yes," I relied quietly. _(Would I be able to do this? I wasn't so sure.)_ Within an hour, they were on the road, and I never felt more alone.

)())()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()())()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()())())()()

I decided that I was going to make it my mission to stay awake - ALL NIGHT. That way, I would have no more nightmares or accidents. It was the perfect solution. I just had to figure out how I was going to keep myself awake. Jody put me to bed about 8pm, but before she had, I was able to hide a few books from the library about supernatural creatures under my bed. At least I would have reading material. I buried myself under my covers, with my flashlight, and began reading. The material was interesting which made it easy to stay awake. However, when my flashlight died at 2am, I was at a loss. I got out of bed and did some push ups, sit ups, and jumping jacks. By then I figured everyone should be in bed, so I crept into the hallway and peeked around. Jody's door was closed and the light was off, so I wandered down the hall to the TV room where Claire and Alex were staying. The TV was on, but Alex was sound asleep and snoring on an air mattress on the floor and Claire was asleep on the couch. So...I made my way to the kitchen where they kept their flashlights and batteries. I grabbed a pack of batteries and a few more flashlights just to be safe and then headed back to my room. "What are you doing up?" questioned Claire's voice as I was about to open my bedroom door. I was relieved it was her. I knew she wouldn't rat me out.

"I can't sleep," I lied.

"Yeah...I know the feeling," she replied as she followed me into my room. I sat down awkwardly on my bed as she pulled out my desk chair and then sat down. "So what are you REALLY up to?" she asked. It was if she could see right through me. I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm never going to sleep again," I replied adamantly.

"Oh...well that might be a little difficult," she replied.

"I can't...I keep having nightmares and accidents," I mentioned, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes.

"Trust me...I get it," she replied, "But eventually it does get easier."

"I hope." I brushed a few stray hairs out of my face and tucked them behind my ears. "Can you tell me about your Dad?" She looked at me thoughtfully for a moment and then nodded. We spent the rest of the night talking. Claire told me all about her Dad, Jimmy, and how an angel named Castiel took over his body. It was all incredibly interesting, but I also felt sad for her, but it also felt comforting to have someone who could relate to how I was feeling.

I felt miserable the next morning. I was cranky and tired and didn't want to be bothered by anyone. After breakfast Jody told me to start my assignments. "I don't feel like it," I complained.

"Sorry honey, but it's not a choice," she replied. "I know Sam and Dean were pretty clear about their expectations while they are away." I rolled my eyes with frustration as I pushed back my chair from the kitchen table. "Hey now, none of that," she warned.

"Ugh, fine," I groaned as I stomped my way out of the kitchen and into the library. I looked down at the list of assignments. "Damn you Sam," I grumbled under my breath. I wasn't sure what I was thinking, but I picked up the piece of paper and ripped it in half, smiling at the same time. "Sorry UNCLE Sam, but now I don't know what to do, so I guess schoolwork is out of the question." I crumbled up the ripped pieces of paper and tossed them into the trash can under the table.

"Good thing Sam left me a spare," Jody said from behind me. _(Of course he did.)_ She dropped a textbook on the table in front of me. "Here, he wants you to read the first chapter and then answer the review questions at the end, in your ELA notebook." She then set the notebook down beside me. And I suggest you get to work." Her voice was stern and forceful which was slightly intimidating to me. Without looking back at her, I obeyed and opened my book. I heard her footsteps leave the room. I pretended to be reading and flipped slowly to the end of the chapter. And then, just like I always did, I made up answers to the review questions.

I glanced around to find that Jody wasn't in the room, so I seized the opportunity to look through the journal. I sat in the chair next to table that the journal was in and placed it in my lap. I flipped through until I found a page about rugarus and started reading the notes. There had to be "something" in here about a cure. There just had to be. "I'll put her on the phone," I heard Jody's voice say from the other room about a half hour later. I quickly closed the journal and was about to put it on the table when Jody entered the room. _(Oh shit.)_ "Is she supposed to be looking at your Dad's journal?" Jody asked as she glared over at me. "Yeah, sorry Dean, I'm giving her the phone now." I frowned as she slowly lowered the phone toward me. "I'm so disappointed in you," she said with frustration. "Here, take the phone. They were headed out and decided to check in first." Tears filled my eyes. I wasn't sure if it was because Jody was disappointed in me or if it was because I was about to hear the wrath of Dean.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"So you're giving Jody a hard time?" Dean demanded from the other end.

"No, not really," I replied defensively. "I just didn't want to do my schoolwork."

"Libby, Jody is doing us a huge favor by staying with you," Dean stated. "You need to show her respect and do what you're told...and another thing...you have no reason to be looking in the journal. Stay out of it."

"Ugh! I did what I was told! Stop accusing me, you weren't even here!" I yelled angrily into the phone. _(Whoops...that probably wasn't the best reaction. What was happening to me?)_

"Listen little girl," he ground out from the other end. "You don't EVER speak to me like that. You had better get yourself together and start showing Jody some respect. Do I make myself clear?" I broke down into tears and didn't speak. "Libby?" he demanded.

"Yes, yes, I understand your majesty!" I declared with frustration.

"And Libby, that's strike three," his voice announced firmly. _(So what?...I don't care...you're both bullies anyway. Besides, you're not even here.)_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews and comments! This chapter brought to you by Happygoddess2003. Libby is from the fabulous mind of Hailstorm3, but unfortunately neither of us own anything Supernatural. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 6:

"Strike three? WHAT?" I cried into the phone, not believing what I was hearing. _(I was so angry. Angry they left me. Angry I was so in stupid math and English. Angry at all their rules. I was trying my best!)_

Sam's voice came on the speaker _(Ugh. Both of them. Two against one. It was so unfair!)_ "Libs, listen to your Dad," he said firmly. "You've been with us long enough to know the deal. Strike three means strike three. You sound tired. Just so you know we're having you take a nap in a bit – after your assignments are done, understand?"

"But, Sam…" I started, unable to keep the whine out of my voice.

"It's Uncle Sam," he said in a clipped voice.

I went over the edge. _(I was going for strike four, I think.)_

"Every time I call you Uncle Sam I see you in a tall hat pointing at me like those pictures of Uncle Sam! I hate it! You never even asked me about the work you got me! It's too hard! I'm stupid. I was in stupid Math and stupid English at my other school! You want me to feel dumb I bet, don't you **SAM**? You both just bully me around all the time..."

"That's enough, Libs," he said, his voice hiding whatever emotion he was feeling. "You and I will sit down and figure that out, but none of those are reasons for this disrespectful attitude. You'll get it together and get it done, either with or without a sore butt. Do the best you can with what I left you. I love you and will see you soon," he finished. _(Great, make me feel guilty by adding that you love me. Now I do feel bad. What's wrong with me? I'm ruining everything.)._

Dean came back on. "Libby?"

"Yeah," I answered, pouting.

"Quit sulking. Get your act together and listen to Jody. If we get any more bad reports there'll just be additional consequences for you – do I need to pick up more notebooks for you to write in?" he asked, reminding me of all those lines I had to write for him.

"I'm sorrrrry, Dee..Dad….Uncle Sam…Please give me another chance. I'll do better," I promised into the phone. _(They felt so far away. I didn't like it. Not one bit.)._

I could hear Dean make a weird chuckle/sigh. "Oh, honey, I know you will." _(THAT sounded ominous.)._

"Miss you Libs, be a good girl," Uncle Sam voice came through.

"See you soon, Libby. Love you," my Dean-Dad said.

"Miss you too. Love you too," I said in a choked voice before hanging up. _(I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry)_. I wanted them home with me and I didn't want to see them at the same time. I knew I had already messed up and Jody was angry at me, too. I took the phone back to her and she looked at me with mom-eyes. "I made you a snack. Better get those assignments started. I'll come check on you in awhile - I need to get some work done myself and go check on the girls. Give me a shout if you need anything." _(I totally forgot in my anger that they had just lost Katie, too. I really was selfish. I knew Alex really liked her and was struggling. Jody had other people to worry about , PLUS a job, plus babysitting me. I was a jerk.)_

"I will, Jody," I said in my most respectful voice. "I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time. I really am."

She gave me a tense, tired smile and gave me a side-hug.

"I know ya are, sweetie, but sorry ain't gonna cut it for much longer around here. The rules are here to keep you safe, so make it easy on yourself and get with the program, okay?"

She finished by running her hand through my hair and giving me a wink. It was not a playful wink. It was a wink that said "listen up." I grabbed my snack and headed back to start on my school work, missing Sam and Dean _(UNCLE Sam, DAD)_ , yet dreading their return.

SPNSPN

I studied _(If you could call it studying)_ through the afternoon on the insanity Uncle Sam called homework. I tried to get through it the best that I could _(Well, I really just skimmed the pages, then doodled and drew on the paper he left for me – he wasn't coming home for a few days, plus the other girls didn't have ANY work to do! Not like he could do much to me since I already told him I didn't understand it.)_

I really did miss them, but I was starting to enjoy my freedom. It was like a mini vacation from them and all their rules. I pretended to be done with my work for the day and went to see what Jody and the girls were up to. I stopped in the kitchen and climbed to the high cupboard where Uncle Sam kept all the sweets out of my reach. I grabbed some cookies and a few gummy bears and jumped back down off the counter. I felt my ankle twist when I hit the floor, but I'd felt way worse than _that_ pain. Plus, I didn't want Jody to know and give me another bad report - I was in enough hot water as it was _(Me and my mouth!)_. I stood up and went to the first aid kit to find an ace bandage like the one Sam used on his knee sometimes when he ran. I wrapped my ankle tightly and secured it with the clip just like he did.

I went into the family room and saw Alex splayed out on one couch, covered with an afghan and surrounded by a bunch of used tissues. _(Gross!)_. Jody was laying on the other with her eyes closed, but Claire was wide awake and reading. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor with a few books open and a spiral bound notebook of her own, jotting down information. When she looked up at me it was the first time I noticed how amazingly blue her eyes were. They reflected the lightand the colors she was wearing. They shined with an intensity I'd never noticed before _(probably because the only real time I spent with her was in her room and she was kinda drunk.)._ Claire was driven, Claire was like me! She had told me all about her dad, and she understood me, too. I opened my mouth to speak and she put her finger up to her lips, nodding her head over to the others sleeping and pointed out the door.

We went to the living room – her with a handful of books and me with a couple of sodas I grabbed from the fridge. It was, like, my third can of the day… _(Another big no-no was drinking too much soda. Dean told me it rotted my teeth and Sam just flat-out told me it was too much sugar and not to get used to having it around. Jody had brought it for her and the girls. He was such a jerk! So everyone else could have it but I couldn't? That was what Dea- DAD called a "dick move.")_. I thought the sugar would help keep me going and help me from falling asleep. I was determined to do everything I could to stay awake.

Claire stopped for a sec to check out my homework and gave a chuckle. "Libby – is Sam grading you on doodles of Rugarus or on the actual work he gave you to do?"

I was embarrassed. I knew I could do better and I hadn't even tried. I didn't want to go to school! My mom always said I had a stubborn streak in me a mile wide. Still, I had plenty of time before the Lords of the Manor returned!

Thankfully she got the hint when I ignored her and came and sat with me. The books she had weren't the same ones from her house. I grabbed one and she pulled it out of my hand.

"No way – I got in a shitload of trouble for letting you read up at my house. You think I want Sam and Dean AND Jody pissed at me while I'm trapped in this bunker with them?" _(Blue. Eyes so blue. Fiery. Sassy. Sad. Shining. Haunted and lovely.)._

I threw myself back on the sofa, frustrated. "Come on, Claire - Sam and Dean already told me everything," I lied. "I just want to see if I can find out anything new, you know, read more. Plus, Uncle Sam wants me to get better at reading," I added, hoping to put an educational spin on it all. _(They hadn't told me everything. They were keeping stuff from me and it wasn't fair! I wanted to know what the grown-ups knew. I didn't like secrets and having grownups act like they knew better than I did. They weren't my parents!)._

"It's your funeral," she said as she handed me back the book with a look. I smiled with satisfaction and opened it to the page she had been on.

"Claire?" I asked, before I started reading.

"Yup," she replied.

"Umm… do you think you could braid my hair? Not like yours," I added hastily, not wanting her to think I wanted to copy her. "It's just, you know so many cool braids and…"

"Sure, kid. I'll grab my box," she said, returning in a few minutes with a Caboodle full of braiding stuff. "What kind do you want?" she asked me. I had no idea. I only remembered the braids from my time with the Ingalls. _(Not_ _ **time**_ _\- poisoning. Not real. Nothing good is ever real for you, Libby, and nothing ever will be. You're marked for life Libby – "Unwanted", my old friend the voice whispered from inside me.)_.

"Earth to Libby," Claire sighed, poking me. "Braids?"

I gave it a thought. "Go wild. Do whatever you want," I said opening the book and starting to pour over the pages.

She braided while I read:

"Rugaru are the result of a genetic mutation that causes the affected human to experience a murderous, cannibalistic hunger. Rugaru can appear human for years, never knowing their true nature. Eventually it becomes consumed with a terrible hunger for flesh. During this time, it feeds raw meat, until it finally gives in to the craving for human flesh. There is no cure and the only way to kill it is by fire."

 _(Did this mean I was a Rugaru? It says genetic. Was this what my dad meant when he said to join him? Is this what Dad and Uncle Sam were hiding from me? I don't wanna be a Rugaru! I'm becoming a vegetarian. Today. Uncle Sam will let me.)._

All of the sudden I felt sick. I wanted Dean and Sam. I looked up and Claire was curled in the corner of the sofa reading. How much time had passed? I felt my hair pulled tight off my face and remembered her braiding it. I closed the book and left it next to her and made my way toward my room, wincing when I put weight on my ankle. I smelled dinner cooking and heard Jody and Alex bantering back and forth. It sounded nice. I missed my mom.

I straightened my gait and cut across the kitchen to the hall toward my room. "Hey, cutie-pie," Jody said with a smile. "I see Claire's been experimenting on you!"

"Looks good," Alex added, washing her hands after tossing another tissue in the trash. _(God – hadn't she ever heard of cold medicine? She's pretty and all, but ugh.)._

"Thanks," I said with as much false cheerfulness I could muster. "Gonna go check it out right now," I said, meaning every word. Five minutes later I was sideways across my bed, my body desperately trying to make up for the sleep I'd been depriving it of.

SPNSPNSPN

 _I was walking down the hall of the bunker, barefoot in my emoji pajamas. I was so quiet. Scary quiet. I couldn't even hear myself breathing, because I was holding my breath. I wove my way through the bunker, into the living room where the stillness enveloped me further. It was a cloud, an invisible force pressing in all around me – guiding me. An invisible cloud-force-finger pushed me toward the furthest corner of the room, where out of the edge of my eye I saw movement on the floor... I stepped closer until I was right over the movement. I watched braided hair atop a head swerve back and forth and up and down. I couldn't stop my feet from moving around that braided head. And the head turned and looked at me and it was ME but not me oh God, Oh my God it was me with worms crawling under my skin and blood dripping from my mouth and flesh hanging from between my teeth… and I smiled. Rugaru me smiled at me, pulling aside to show me Claire – and oh God, her eyes. Her eyes weren't blue, her eyes were GONE and … and… I was fighting her…myself...kicking and biting, furious piercing screams tearing from my throat… I heard Dean behind me say "She's not my daughter"… I heard Sam say "We have to kill this monster"… No…No…_

 **Fifteen Minutes Earlier, Sam and Dean:**

"I'm telllin' ya, Sammy, if I follow one more lead that turns bust.."

"I know, I know… it's frustrating as hell. He's close. We had to follow it up, though. For Lib's sake. We'll get it, Dean. We won't let this one slip through," Sam said.

"We CAN'T, Sam. It's bad enough we have Libby to worry about and God knows she alone is a handful, but with Jody and the girls with us. That piece of shit is basically keeping them all hostage inside the bunker."

"Speaking of," Sam replied as they pulled into the cavernous garage and began unpacking, "We got alotta ground to cover with Libs - Bringing her up to speed on her new name, why it's so important to call us Dad and Uncle Sam, the rules, the consequences – basically Winchester 101."

Right about the time they hit the door, their conversation was cut off by ear-splitting shrieking. They dropped their bags and ran.

"Libby!" Dean shouted, sliding through her doorframe with Sam on his heels. "Oh my God…" he trailed off… "Sam."

She was standing, asleep, bending down at the bare floor in front of her, shrieking. Her hands were bleeding, her face clawed down the front from her eyes down, as though she was trying to blind herself from what she was seeing. She was simultaneously tearing at her braided hair and hitting her fists on the floor below her. A large, dark wet spot covered the back of her leggings and spilled onto the floor.

Jody and the girls reached the doorway just as the boys reached Libby's side. "What's wrong with her?" Claire gasped.

"Some kind of night terror, I think. Not sure yet. Maybe a dream visit from the Rugaru. Maybe both," Dean said as reached out to restrain his new daughter.

"Jody, can you give us some time here with her alone?" Sam asked as he reached down to hold her feet while Dean held her arms to her sides.

Claire ran across the room and tossed a pillow to the floor with a blanket. "This is all my fault," she choked out.

Sam looked at her curiously. "We'll figure that out later. See you as soon as we can," he said to her, effectively ending the conversation.

"Give me a yell if you need anything," Jody said, yanking the girls out through the door.

Libby continued shrieking through it all. Dean held her arms to her sides, speaking slow and steady at first but her shrieks drowned out his voice.

"You need to be loud, more firm," Sam directed him while he was busy rubbing her legs and lightly tapping the soles of her feet to try to bring her out of it. He saw his ace bandage wrapped tightly around her ankle, it was definitely on way too tight. He ripped it off and saw blackish bruising and swelling…. _(What the fuck?)._

"How loud? I don't want to scare her more _she's my daughte_ _r!_ " he yelled back. "Sammy, _we have to kill this monster,_ whatever it takes!"

Sam, using his incredibly long legs, continued to pin hers down, while leaning up to Libby's face.

"Libs!" he shouted over her screaming. He took her by the shoulders and shook her. "Libby, I want you to wake up NOW," Sam bellowed to her, taking his hand and bringing it around to the back of her neck and squeezing tightly enough to hit the pressure points to alert her. Libby sucked in a breath of air.

"That's it, honey, breathe," Dean said to her, shifting her into his arms while he sat on the floor. "Libby, wake up," he said slowly.

Her eyes began to flutter…

SPNSPNSPN

… My eyes began to peep open, blurry forms in front of me – Sam and Dean! Here … here to kill me… I'm a Rugaru … not his daughter…kill the monster…

"Don't touch me! Don't kill me! I didn't mean to kill Claire!" I yelped, adrenaline pumping through me, sending me skittering across the room and into the corner. "HUNTERS!" I screamed.

Sam scrambled right behind me, scooping me up into his lap, ignoring my pee spot and instead stroking my hair. "Baby, you're fine, you're okay. You didn't do anything. Shhh…. Libs…. Honey, come on…."

"I'm a Rugaru, I'm a Rugaru, genetics" I moaned against him.

Sam and Dean shared the look.

Dean appeared, placing his hand on my cheek, "Honey, you are most definitely not a Rugaru," he said. "Sam, let's get her to the bathroom – the mirror," he ordered.

I began to struggle in Sam's grasp at those words. He was so strong, so firm in his hold, though. "Settle down, Libs," he whispered to me. "Just settle."

They brought me to the bathroom where he lifted me up higher so I could see myself. I didn't have any worms under my skin or flesh hanging out of my teeth. I had deep claw marks down my face and around my eyes. I had peed my leggings. Again.

"But… My dad didn't come to me…" I started. "Uncle Sam – Dad … WHY didn't out tell me? WHY? I had to read it in a BOOK!"

"Shhhh…Libs, calm. Calm and easy. Respect. Stop. Screaming," Uncle Sam hushed me I my ear.

"Whyyyyy?" I whispered to my Dad.

"Because it isn't the whole truth," my Dad said back to me.

"But Claire's book…" I began.

"Fuck Claire's book," Uncle Sam uncharacteristically said.

Uncle Sam and Dad looked at each other. "We have a long day tomorrow, baby, so let's get you cleaned up," Dad said.

"Don't leave me. Don't let me change. I'm scared. I'm so scared. I ate Claire's eyes out."

I clung to them both, wondering what tomorrow would bring for me. I wanted to believe the promises. I wanted to be a better girl for them. I wanted my Dad and Uncle Sam and I to be a family, even if I had three strikes.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: We hope you are enjoying our work and any feedback would be greatly welcomed. We do not own Supernatural or its characters. We just own Libby and Katie. This chapter is brought to you by Hailstorm3. Thank you for reading and for your reviews!_**

 ** _Warning: This chapter contains the spanking of a minor. If you don't like, please do not read. You have been warned!_**

I sat soaking in the bathtub, examining the skin and blood under my nails and still hiccuping from crying so much. It all had seemed so real. I was a rugaru...a monster...and I had killed Claire. A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. "Hey sweetie, just me," Jody said as she peeked her head in. "I'm throwing a load of wash in and thought I would wash the clothes you were wearing," she mentioned as she made her way inside.

"Thanks," I replied as I glanced at my wet pile of clothes on the floor. _(So disgusting.)_ "But you may not want to touch them," I commented as I my face flushed red with embarrassment.

"I'm not worried...I've seen it all," she replied with a smile. I knew she was just trying to save me the embarrassment. She paused before picking them up and looked over at me. "Would you like me to wash your hair for you?"

"Sure," I replied. She smiled and took a seat on the edge of the tub. I handed her the bottle of shampoo. "I'm really sorry Jody," I mentioned. "I didn't mean to cause trouble."

"Sweetie, I'm not mad," she replied reassuringly. "And believe it or not, I get it. Claire and Alex have had their issues, but we've been able to work through them. And you will too...you have Sam and Dean...you couldn't be in better hands. I can see how much they care about you." The massage she was giving my head felt amazing. I missed my Mom so much.

"They're so mad at me right now," I replied, my eyes filling with tears. My eyelids began to burn from crying so much.

"I think they're more worried than mad," she replied as she scooped up a cup of water and poured it over my head. "We all make mistakes...they understand that. And trust me...those boys will never turn their backs on you. They will always be here for you, no matter what." I really hoped she was right. I was beginning to question how much more of my crazy, defiant behavior they would be able to take. There was another knock on the door.

"How's it going in there?" questioned Uncle Sam's voice.

"She's all set," Jody called back as she stood up and grabbed a towel from the rack. I stood up and just as she wrapped it around me, Uncle Sam entered with his first aid kit. "She's all yours," Jody commented to Sam as she picked up the dirty clothes from the floor and left us.

"Let's take a look at that face and your ankle," Sam said gently as he closed the toilet seat lid behind me. _(Oh shit! He knew about my ankle. More explaining to do...)_ "Take a seat Libs." I sat down and he crouched down in front of me. I immediately wanted to cry again when his eyes met mine. My mouth and eyes began to tremble as I tried hard to hold it in. "It's ok Libs," he said as he gently touched my hands with his. "We're going to take care of this. All of this. I promise." _(Why was he so nice to me? I didn't deserve this. Any of this.)_ "All right, let me take a look at this ankle." I winced as he picked it up and rested it on his knee. He began to poke around at it.

"How's it look?" I heard Dean...Dad's voice questioned from the doorway. I kept my eyes focused on my lap, unable to look up at him.

"Well...it's not broken," Uncle Sam replied. "But she sprained it good." _(Sprain? What did that mean?)_ "Libs, it may hurt a bit while I'm wrapping it," he explained as he grabbed an ace bandage from the first aid kit. "You'll need to stay off of it for few days. I'm pretty sure we have an old pair of crutches that we can trim down to your height."

I managed to squeak an "ok" out.

"So kid, care to tell us how that happened?" Dean...ugh...Dad asked. _(The dreaded question had been asked!)_ I pretended I didn't hear him and focused on what Sam was doing. "Libby, look at me when I talk to you," his voice firm and loud. I could feel his eyes on me. As soon as I turned to look at him, tears poured from my eyes.

"I...I... _(Should I tell him the truth? Yes Libby, you should!)_...I got into the junk food," I finished quickly. "It hurt a little when I jumped down from the counter." Dean...ugh Dad!...nodded his headed in response. I could tell he was just adding up my offenses. _(Was this strike 5 or 6? I lost count.)_

"Honey, I need you to stop crying so I can put some ointment on your cheeks," Uncle Sam said gently. I felt his hands touch my cheeks as he tried to get me to focus on him. "A lot has happened these last few days and we'll talk about it all...tomorrow...let's just get you fixed up and off to bed. You look exhausted." I saw Uncle Sam throw a look toward my Dean as if he was telling him to back off. _(Uncle Sam was my favorite again.)_ He then pulled off a piece of toilet paper from the roll and dabbed my tears with it. The next thing I knew he was rubbing a cool ointment on my scratches, making them feel much better. "All right," he sighed. "I think we're all set here."

"Brush your teeth," My Dad stated. "Jody left clean pajamas on your bed." He then walked away. I stood up and wrapped my towel around myself tightly as Uncle Sam cleaned up his supplies.

"Thank you Uncle Sam," I said before leaving the bathroom. He looked up and smiled, it was a warm, reassuring smile and at that moment, I felt a little better. After I changed into my pajamas, I braided my wet hair, and then I paced around my room. I didn't want to be alone or go to sleep. Bad things were waiting in my dreams. I felt my chest tense and breathing was becoming harder. _(Oh no, not another panic attack!)_ I clutched my chest.

"Libby?" it was my Dad's voice. _(No, no, he wasn't my Dad! Libby, you need to stop calling him Dad!)_ I felt his arms around me and he lifted me from the floor and sat on the bed while placing me on his lap at the same time. "Tell me what's wrong," he said as he gently rubbed my back. I took a few slow, deep breaths and then wrapped my arms around his waist and snuggled into his chest.

"I can't...I mean...I'm scared to be alone," I sobbed. _(Shoot, now the ointment would run off of my face.)_

"Maybe we can put your mattress on the floor in my room," he suggested as he continued to rub my back. "And then I can wake you if it looks like you're having a bad dream. How does that sound?"

"Ok," I replied. _(How would I stay awake all night now?)_ He held tightly and rocked me back and forth and began telling me about memories he had of his Mom singing to him at bedtime. And then he laughed and told me to never expect him to sing because he was a horrible singer. I didn't believe him. Uncle Sam came in a few minutes later and helped lift my mattress from the frame. My jaw dropped when I saw the books I had borrowed from the Library stacked neatly underneath along with several flashlights.

"Doing some late night reading, huh?" Uncle Sam questioned as soon as he saw them. Both their eyes were on me. _(yesssss...)_ "Hmmmm... _The Monster Hunter's Handbook, Mythical Monsters, The Mythical Creatures Bible_...and a few more that I can't see. Have you been staying up at night reading those?" Uncle Sam questioned, his voice still calm.

"I guess so," I replied.

"You guess so?" Dean's voice questioned firmly, I mean my Dad's. _(Ugh, no, not my Dad's!)_

"Yes, yes, I have! Because I couldn't sleep!" I cried out. "And...and...I don't want to call you Dad anymore because you're not my Dad! I have one and he's still alive!" I spat out angrily, not sure where the outburst came from. I could tell he was ready to fire back at me.

"Dean...stay calm," Sam interrupted. "We'll take care of this...in the morning. Let's just get her bed set up." Dean sighed and didn't respond to my outburst. _(I was really racking up the strikes...or was I?)_ I followed them nervously into Dean's room where they plopped my mattress onto the floor next to Dean's bed. "In you go," Sam gestured as he knelt down and fixed the covers. I quickly climbed under the covers. "Goodnight honey," Sam said as he gently kissed my forehead. "Don't worry, you're safe, and I can assure that you don't have to worry about turning into a rugaru." He rubbed my cheek and then stood up, leaving me alone with Dean.

"Goodnight kiddo," Dean said, kneeling down and gently kissing my forehead. "I just have to use the bathroom and change my clothes. I'll be back soon." I nodded my head and watched as he stood up.

"Dean, wait," I called out quickly.

"Yeah kiddo, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Are you...ummmm...well...I was wondering...am I going to get a spanking tomorrow?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm pretty sure you already know the answer to that," he replied, still hovering above me. "What do you think?"

"Yeah, I think probably so," I mumbled. He nodded his head and I watched as he left, switching the light off on his way out.

The darkness surrounded me. Oh how I hated the dark now. I peered around the room nervously. I wouldn't go to sleep. I just couldn't. I couldn't kill Claire again or anyone else that I cared about. I heard Dean's footsteps a few minutes later and his door closed behind him. I pretended to be asleep. I heard his bed creak as he climbed in and could see the shadow on the walls from the light of his cell phone. I waited with my eyes wide open until I heard him snoring. I sat up and noticed his cell phone had fallen onto the floor next to me. I picked it up and skimmed through his apps, noticing he had a candy crush game. So, that's what I did, I played candy crush for the next four hours until his phone was almost dead and then I placed it on the table next to his bed. By that time, I was so overtired that I was pretty sure my body would never sleep again. I tossed and turned for the next few hours until I finally heard Dean stirring in his bed. I pretended to still be asleep when he got up a few minutes later. When he didn't come back, I finally emerged from my room about an hour later.

I heard voices coming from the kitchen. It was Sam, Dean, Jody, and Claire? I got as close as I could to see if I could hear anything. It sounded like Sam and Dean were giving Claire the third degree about me and what we had talked about. And Claire sounded angry. I felt bad. I never wanted to drag her into any of this. I heard a door slam and then Claire came charging my way. "Way to go kid," she growled as she nudged me roughly with her shoulder. "It's not like I don't have enough shit to deal with. You deserve whatever you have coming to you." And then she continued on her way. I wanted to go after her and tell her how sorry I was, but was interrupted by Sam's voice.

"Mornin Libs...Jody made some french toast," he commented as he walked my way.

"I'm not hungry," I replied, looking up at him.

"All right, then let me grab your Dad, I mean Dean, we have a lot of ground to cover today," he replied. _(What did he mean by a lot of ground to cover?)_ "Meet us in the library."

"Ok," I replied as I turned and hobbled back the way I had come. I took a seat in the library and waited. They both finally arrived and took seats across from me. Sam studied the scratches on my face quickly. He seemed satisfied and crossed his hands on the table in front of him.

"A lot happened while we were away," Dean began, his voice calm. I frowned. I knew where this was going. I looked down at my hands. "Libby, eyes up here," he stated firmly. I raised my eyes to meet his. "You blew off your schoolwork, you disrespected me on the phone, you got into the junk food without permission..."

I interrupted. "Jody wouldn't have cared!"

"I am doing the talking right now young lady," his voice boomed. I swallowed hard and lowered my eyes again. "Look at me Libby," he ordered. My eyes filled with tears as I looked back up at him. "You were reading our books without permission when everyone thought you were sleeping and don't think I didn't notice this morning that the candy crush app was open on my phone." _(Dang! He was good!)_ "Did I miss anything Sam?"

"You hurt your ankle and didn't tell anyone about it," Sam added. "And you pulled Claire into your shenanigans."

"Ok, ok, I get it, I'm a horrible kid!" I cried out with tears falling from my eyes. "Why do you even bother with me?"

"Nope...you're not getting sympathy from us right now," Dean snapped firmly. I looked away again, mainly to make sure no one else in the house was listening. "So knock off the drama show. And sit up in your damn chair and look at me," he demanded. I fixed my position and looked over at him. _(He could be so intimidating at times.)_ "I know you understand that you received three strikes while we were away. Do you understand why?"

"No," I squeaked attempting to put off the inevitable.

"Knock it off Libby," Sam warned. I looked over at him and frowned.

"Ok, yes, I do," I replied sullenly.

"Go wait in my room," Dean ordered. "You've earned yourself a Winchester spanking." I sighed.

"But...what about my ankle?" I asked.

"Dean won't be spanking your ankle," Sam replied. _(Wow...they were harsh.)_ I felt my face flush red with embarrassment. I stood up and hesitated.

"Sam? I mean, Uncle Sam?" I questioned. "Can you come too?" He looked at me with a puzzled look on his face. "I just want you to be there too, in Dean's room, when you know..." I hesitated. Sam and Dean both exchanged their secret looks.

"Sure," he replied. I hobbled off toward Dean's room. I wasn't stupid, I knew I deserved whatever I had coming to me. I just didn't like the idea. What kid would? I took a seat on his bed and waited. And sure enough, they were both close behind me. Sam grabbed the desk chair and set it down in front of the closed door while Dean took a seat next to me on the bed.

"Libby," Dean started to speak, but I interrupted.

"Can we just get this over with?" I pleaded. Dean nodded and then pat his lap. I knew what he expected me to do. I climbed over his lap, wishing I wasn't still wearing my nightgown from the night before. I grabbed handfuls of the comforter and squeezed tightly, holding my head up at the same time so that my eyes were focused on the bare, white wall. I waited worriedly, hoping he didn't raise my nightgown. And thankfully he didn't.

"You will learn to follow the rules," he stated firmly as his hand came crashing down on my bottom. I gasped and tears sprang to my eyes. "You will learn to show us respect." _SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_ "You will not put yourself in danger." I cried out with each spank, thinking how everyone in the bunker could probably hear me. The spanking continued for a while and so did my cries. _(It seemed so much worse than the spanking Sam gave me.)_ I finally lowered my head to the bed and sobbed into the comforter. I hadn't even realized the spanking had stopped when Dean was helping me up from his lap. I was a sobbing mess and rubbed my sore bottom. I started to walk away when Dean gently grabbed my arm and pulled my back toward him. At first I wanted to protest, but then I decided I wanted the comforting. He helped me so that I was sitting comfortably on is lap. I buried my head in his chest and sobbed as he wrapped his arms tightly around me. "Ok, it's over now," he said gently as he rubbed my back.

"Owwww...it hurts so bad," I whined through sobbing hiccups.

"That's the idea," Dean replied, still rubbing my back.

"I'm sorry Dean, I'm sorry Sam," I sobbed as I lifted my head from his chest.

"We know," Dean replied reassuringly. "We know you'll try harder. And we don't expect you to be perfect."

"And...and...I'll call you Dad if you really want me to," I hiccuped.

"That's not necessary," Dean replied. "Sam and I talked and we just need you to refer to us as Dad and Uncle in public, think you can do that? It's important that people believe we are a family and that they don't start asking questions. We don't want anyone taking you away from us."

"Yeah, I can do that," I replied, still hiccuping through my sobs. I scooted off of his lap and made my way over to Sam.

"Come here," Sam said gently as he gathered me into his arms and pulled gently onto his lap. He kissed my forehead. "Dean and I would do anything for you. I hope you know that."

"You would?" I questioned with surprise.

"Anything," Sam said reassuringly. "Including giving you a spanking when needed." He smiled slightly and ruffled the hair on top of my head.

"Libby," Dean said from across the room. I looked over at him. "You do know that we need to kill the rugaru? There is no cure and that thing is no longer your Father. I'm sorry."

"I know," I replied disappointedly.

"And other thing, the rugaru gene is passed on by the Mother, so you have nothing to worry about," he stated. "You WILL NOT become a rugaru. Next time...you need to come to us with your questions, not Claire or her books, got it?" I nodded and smiled through my tears, feeling relieved and feeling loved for the first time in a long time. _(I wasn't a rugaru and I wouldn't hurt the people I loved. But...my Dad still was and it wasn't his fault.)_ I felt so sad for him.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi, guys! Hope you're enjoying this as much as Hailstorm3 and I are. We own nothing Supernatural. She owns Libby and I own Katie. Thanks for taking the time to read and appreciate the reviews. This chapter is brought to you by HappyGoddess2003.

Chapter 8

I sat in the chair that Sam had set up for me in my "schoolwork area." _(He was such an OCD nerd sometimes)_. He said I _"needed an area dedicated to learning and without distractions"._ He was probably right, but I didn't like it. I was in the library – under strict orders not to go wandering. They had me on a schedule that gave me breaks to use the bathroom, walk around a bit _(So far gentle exercising was my "recess")_ , and snacks/lunch. We had breakfast together early and Uncle Sam had me sitting by 8am. _"Just like school"_ he had said with a grin. _(Ugh! I wanted to rip off his dimples)_. I was away from everyone, only me and the IPod playing very softly in the background _(Sam said something something blah blah blah about a study done on light music helping to stimulate the brain. He actually lost me at the first blah blah.)._

I was off the crutches since yesterday, two days after Dean spanked me. Claire would only glare at me when I limped past her. She sat writing in a notebook Sam had given her that same day. I know they must have punished her with some kind of assignment _(Latin translation, knowing them)_. She was the only one who understood me, and I'd ruined it. _(I ruin everything. I hurt everyone. I'll never have a family, and I'll never have anyone who truly understands me.)_ I felt a dark cloud hanging over me, a deep sadness that had slowly been building inside. Guilt and fear, sadness and loss – that was me now. I was only twelve, and I felt very tired, and not just physically.

I sat staring at the work pages Sam had given me that matched the reading he had assigned. The door opened and I jerked up, sitting straight and furrowing my brows in what I hoped appeared to be a very studious look.

"You look constipated," Sam said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well – ewww – I'm not talking to you about that," I snapped. _(Calm dow, Libby - he was just kidding. Way to go, ya big baby!)._

It didn't seem to faze him. "How's it goin?" he asked, looking down while pulling a chair sideways beside me. He took the work he had given me earlier and began searching through it.

"Libby – you haven't done one thing. What the hell? Okay, what's the problem?" he asked, concerned.

I knew I didn't have an excuse he'd accept. Sam had sat with me and done all sorts of test to gauge my learning levels to come up with a plan for me - he promised it wouldn't overwhelm me. I was embarrassed. My reading level was very low and I could barely do simple math, but he had just smiled and said _"This is just your starting point, Libs. It's not where you start, it's where you finish."_

 _(God, he could be so... inspirational? It was getting easier now to call him Uncle Sam and I slipped back and forth fluidly between the two. It was starting to become natural. The simple fact about the schoolwork was: I hated school.)._

"I… I dunno, Uncle Sam. I'm trying…"

"You aren't," he stated calmly.

"Oh, how would you know anyhow? You just want me out of the way in this hellhole library alone so you can go off and do whatever it is you do!" I sassed back. _(WHERE did that just come from?)_. I was avoiding sleep at every turn, now, and I cringed, knowing I sounded exhaused.

There was a small flinch near the corner of his eye and I was worried I had already earned my first strike of the day. _(Please God no. I had become quite the praying fool when it came to getting strikes. If I could just think before I ran my mouth!)._

"You look tired," he murmered, running his thumb under my dark-circled eye. "You didn't sleep last night, huh? Is that why you're such a crank?"

He slid his arm around the back of my chair, pulling both sides of my hair back so it didn't hang in my face. "I'll get some hair thingies from Claire so you can make a ponytail or whatever, would you like that?" he asked. "I don't know how you can see anything with it hanging in your face."

"How do you?" I said back, knowing I was being a smart-ass. _(I was really only thinking it – I didn't mean to say it out loud! Anyhow, I liked Uncle Sam's long hair.)_

He looked at me quizzically. "Careful with that mouth, Libs," was all he said, then he moved on.

"What I'm DOING when I'm not working on your assignments, is trying to figure out a way to end this rugaru. Your dad… Dean, I mean, and I are wracking our brains trying to shake him out of the trees. The girls and Jody have to leave in less than a week. The clock is ticking down and I need you to tell me if you can't do this work, so I can help you and also help Dean figure this out."

He didn't even look mad. He looked frustrated _(With me of course)_. He looked tired, and mostly worried. I felt a wave of guilt wash over me and tears stung at my eyes _(Again!)_.

"Why are you upset, Libs?" he asked me gently.

I mumbled. He hated mumbling.

"Libby – look at me and tell me why you're upset," he ordered me. _(THERE was the other side of Uncle Sam)._

I reached out and grabbed his knee, holding on to his jeans as if he would disappear out of my life just like so many others had, and looked back at to his eyes.

"Because Claire hates me. Because I'm all alone. Because you have to waste your time on me, teaching me baby reading and spelling and math. Because I hate school and I don't want to do this," I told him. "Because I'm really, really sad. I have no fun and no friends. I'm bad and I just hate myself."

"Come again?" he said, his eyes deepening to a darker hazel. I felt his hand curve around my shoulder and hold there.

More mumbling from me. More looking down. More all the ways I avoid. _(Come on Libby – tell him. Tell him the truth. Tell yourself the truth!)._

He didn't yell at me for mumbling and he didn't say _"Use your words."_ He simply waited for me. _(This was really when I loved both of them the most. When they weren't pressing me. When they gave me time. Why does everything have to go so fast?)._

"What do you mean by _"go so fast" and that you hate yourself"_? he asked me. _(Did I just say that out loud when I was thinking it? I'm crazy.)_ "You aren't bad, Libby, you're not a bad girl at all. You're just twelve and have had a lot to deal with. Talk to me." (I didn't like it when he called me Libby – that was his serious name for me.).

I squinched my eyes tightly and tilted my head up toward where I knew he was looking down at me. I took a deep breath in.

"Uncle Sam…" I began.

"Open your eyes." Not a request.

I opened them. Reflecting back at me was patience, and sympathy, and love. I also saw determination to get the answers he was looking for.

"Tell me – you have to tell me. I'll make it better. **We'll** make it better. Me and Dean," he said in that convincing way that always makes me believe anything he says. _(Like, if he said Libs jump off that roof and you'll fly I would jump of the roof and believe I would fly.)._

"Okay. I… just feel like… everything goes so fast. And that I can't keep up. And I can't have you, and that you can't have me, because you'll die like everyone around me does. All these bad things happen because I'm bad. I don't think anyone understands or listens to me. You all just talk and plan and… and…" I choked back. Stupid tears were running down my face.

"And what – hmmm?" Uncle Sam asked, rubbing his hand back and forth on my shoulder.

"… And push and pull me around like I'm on a chessboard - I'm not a yo-yo! I know I've messed up. I know better than anyone. I hate me. I hate the stuff I've done. But most of all I hate feeling like I let everyone around me down. That I let you and Dean down. I hate that nobody will tell me the truth about me – that I'm bad. Bad things happen to me because I'm a bad, bad person, and that makes me sad, Uncle Sam! I'll never have a family. I'll never get to be happy – who would want me? Why do you two even bother? All I do is make people sad and dead," I finished, dropping my face on his chest as I felt his other arm wrap around the front of me in a big bear hug. "You aren't bad, honey. You're our girl, and we love you."

My shoulders shook as I confessed to him the secret of my heart. He didn't speak for a long time after that. He just kept holding me while I shook and made odd gurgling noises and snorted my cries into his chest.

He tilted my head back finally, and said "blow". I knew he had a tissue waiting under my nose. _(I was way too old for that, but I was pretty snotty.)_.

He got up and brought me a water and two ibuprofen, and I let him wipe my face with a warm washcloth. He kneeled down in front of me, looking both serious and _(kinda like he had a secret?)_. His face was solemn, but his eyes weren't sad.

"Libs, it took a lot of courage to tell me all that. It must've been hard carrying all that inside, huh? Like a huge weight on you?"

I looked up, surprised. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Because both your Dad and I have carried lots of sadness around inside of us, and we made mistakes way worse than you have, sweetheart. But know what our biggest mistake was?"

I shook my head. My heart felt a little lighter. "What?" I asked.

He kissed me on the forehead and looked me dead in the eye.

"Not talking to each other about it. Libs, no wonder you're so sad. You've been through a lot of sad stuff, and you're right. We don't know anything about twelve year old girls. We've just been winging it and doing our best and loving you through it all. I think, ya know, your situation caused us to feel extra urgent in moving everything alon as fast as we could. You have to remember that we DO have an end goal and are working hard on a plan."

"My situation?" I asked, clueless to what he meant.

"Libby – We don't want to lose you. Not to a Djinn. Not to a Rugaru. Not to any state social service. You're OUR girl. We're family. You aren't our angry obligation. Do you understand?"

A small smile began to creep up from my heart to my face. The realization hit me - I DID have a family. THIS was my family. These people, Dean/Dad and Uncle Sam, Jody, even Claire, though she hated me right now… all of us who had lost people, and felt lost, somehow found each other and together made up a whole unit. We were weird, that's for sure. But we were our kind of weird.

"There are all kinds of families, honey," Uncle Sam said. "And we need to talk – all of us. Clear the air, soon. Dean needs to know how you feel, too."

"Can't you just tell him?" I asked quickly. _(I didn't want to go back over all these – feelings – again!)._

"Nope," Uncle Sam said firmly. "You have to do it on your own, in your own words. Trust me, he'll understand. And he'll tell you what I'm telling you: It's okay to be sad, but it's NOT okay to hate yourself. It's our job not to let you. So whatever we need to do to help you feel better, we'll do, but it's your job to do the work to start feeling better, does that make sense?"

"Yes, Uncle Sam, it does - but will you go with me?" I asked shyly. _(Why did I feel so shy? I felt so – exposed. Like I was letting out a secret I shouldn't be telling. Feelings suck and sharing them sucks even more!)._

"If you want me to, yes, of course I will."

Then he put his hand on my arm, telling me that I was still in trouble for not doing any of my school work. And for fake sleeping. And that they were going form a plan to be sure I got the sleep I needed. _(Plan? How? Were drugs involved? I began to panic just at the thought of being put to sleep.)._

He must have seen it on my face - _(That's kinda his job -reading people. He was really good at it, too.)._

"What're you thinking, right now? Be honest – just say it," he urged me. "You have to start somewhere, Libs. Start saying how you feel to us so we can figure this out. I know you have a temper," he said, tapping my temple with his index finger, "but talking, not tantrums, is how problems get solved, get it? So out with it."

I gulped.

"I'm thinking that there's nothing I wouldn't do to stay awake. That I won't let you drug me to sleep. I'll run away if you make me! I'm scared to sleep and afraid of your plan. And I'm afraid that you'll leave me out of the plan again, and just do it, like you usually do."

He smiled a huge Uncle Sam smile. He took the palms of his hands and put them on his forehead and leaned down, laughing. _(Ummm….kinda baring my soul here…)._

"Libs – what am I gonna do with you?" he asked _(I think it was a rhetorical question?)_. DRUG you? Seriously? You really think we would do that?" He was still laughing.

I turned red and sputtered. "Well… you guys are… unconventional! How do I know what your crazy plan is? I've seen some pretty messed up shit since all this happened!"

"Language, Libs," he warned me.

"Sorry, Uncle Sam," I said. _(Now I was embarrassed. Ugh. Emotional roller coaster much, Libby?)_.

"I promise we won't do anything like that. But I also promise that you WILL sleep." _(Oh great, a Winchester promise. Yay.)._

"So how much trouble am I in, exactly?" I asked. "You know, including everything?"

"Oh Libs, a shitload," he said with what sounded like amusement. "And we're gonna sort that out after lunch. But first let's go eat." _(Was it really only lunchtime? It felt like two years since he came through the door!)_.

He lifted me under my arms and pulled me up extra high into the air, and I wasn't sure if the butterflies I felt were from that, or from finding out exactly how much I was in for.

SPNSPNSPN

We all sat around the table eating grilled cheese and tomato soup. Claire was shooting me dagger eyes, and Jody was shooting Claire _"Knock it the hell off'_ eyes. Alex just ate, not talking. I think she was seriously messed up over Katie's death. I overheard Dad and Uncle Sam talking about Jody getting her some "inside help". _(It took me several minutes of leaning against the library door to overhear them, but I managed.)._ I was getting sick of being treated like crap by Claire! I just had that whole emotional talk with Uncle Sam and after lunch I had to talk to Dad Dean… _(I'm still working out the whole name thing – because sometimes it really feels good to have someone to call dad. And sometimes it doesn't.)._

One minute I was taking a bite of my sandwich, listening to Jody and Uncle Sam chat, and the next I was being caught by Dean… I was nodding off in the middle lunch! He caught me before I hit the floor, but my head must have grazed the table on the way down. I reached up and came back with sticky fingers. (I can't even eat lunch without making a scene. Seriously.)

"Okay, that's it," Dean said, lifting me from the floor and heading down the hall with Uncle Sam at his heels. I could hear Jody and Claire going at it in the kitchen and it made my head and heart hurt. I reached up again but Dean blocked me.

"Don't touch, baby. It's not bad but we need to clean it up and cover it," he said as he gently brought my hand down by the wrist. I let my head rest against him as he walked me down the hall. _(Wake UP, Libby! Stay awake… do not fall asleep. Sleep is bad. You are bad. Just stay awake. Fake it.)._ Sleep wasn't an option.

I started to move around in his hold. "Dean, I'm fine! I can wash it myself and cover it."

"Yeah, sure, if you can manage to stay awake long enough not to drown yourself doing it," he said sarcastically.

I had no response. I really had no snappy comeback. Wow.

I looked over Dean's shoulder to Uncle Sam, summoning my most pathetic look, hoping for some backup. He furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head at me. _(He always knew when I was faking. Nope. Not gettin' anything from him. He came back off my favorite list.)._

After cleaning my head a ridiculous amount of times, Uncle Sam was finally satisfied and put and extra large bandage over it. He gave me a serious look.

"Libs, you hit your head pretty hard – even if you don't remember it happening. You were dead weight falling into a solid wood tableside - I'm just glad your dad got ya before you hit the floor. Then you'd be looking at a concussion and we wouldn't be able to get you to take a nap."

"Nap? Whyyy?" I asked, noticing how whiny I sounded. _(Pretty bad when you notice your OWN whine.)._

"Because we say so. Because it's our job to take care of you, and you are taking a nap," Dean said. "Plus, you're whiny as hell and those circles under your eyes aren't getting any lighter."

I reached up instinctively and pressed under my eyes. I could feel the bones from my eye sockets. I knew I looked bad. I felt bad, and looked bad. It was all bad.

"Please don't make me take a nap – I'm scared! I won't sleep! What if I have an … accident. I'll be so embarrassed! Everyone will know!" I squeaked in a crabby, tight voice.

Uncle Sam picked me up and carried me over to my bed, where two chairs were at each end. "Listen, Crabby Patty – We won't let anything happen. You have to sleep, no backtalk. We'll stay the whole time with you, okay?"

"I don't want to have an accident," I whispered in his ear, mortified.

"Well… if that happens it happens. It's okay, Libs. It really is. Laundry is a real thing here," he said to me with a wink.

"But…"

"Hush the arguing or I'm giving you a strike," he said firmly, fluffing the pillows and bringing the comforter up around me.

"I won't sleep", I said stubbornly.

"I guess we'll see about that, won't we Miss Know-It- All?" he replied casually as he sat at the foot of my bed. "In the meantime, I want you to tell your Dad what you told me before lunch. And don't leave anything out, because I'll be listening." _(How could he be online, with like, ten tabs open and still be listening to what I was saying to my Dean-Dad? Still, I kinda believed he could.)._

I looked over at Dean and he didn't look angry. He handed me two Advil and a water to wash it down with and waited for me to begin speaking. I started at the beginning, not leaving out a thing. He nodded his encouragement to me while he brushed my hair back off my forehead with his fingers, twirling strands while adding his two cents occasionally. I'm not sure if I was completely done when sleep finally captured me, but I think I was very close. I may have stopped talking mid-sentence.

Dean's POV:

"She's asleep," I said to Sam in a low voice. I pulled my chair over next to his, running my hands over my own tired face. This was brutal, watching Libby struggle so hard for the same reasons Sammy and I had, but at a much older age. She was just a little girl, wanting some sleep, some peace, and a family. Like I couldn't relate.

"I think she's a little depressed," I said to Sam. "And I'm kicking Claire's ass," I added.

Sam grinned. "I think Jody has Claire's ass kicking covered. I heard her all the way down the hall – but yeah, it has to end. Claire's too old for this shit, and Libs is too young to have this much of a burden on her. Of course she's depressed and anxious, hell – anyone would be, considering. She feels like a burden to us, Dean. She feels like we'll die if she stays with us. Can you even believe she said that? Sometimes I forget that she doesn't really know that much about how long we've been doing this. How we were raised. She's afraid FOR US. She doesn't understand that she doesn't have to worry about losing MORE people she loves. That's on us, dude. We have to work with her – build up her confidence," Sam said as he shook his head in disbelief.

"We will, Sammy. I was thinking bringing her back here and keeping her with us was enough, but it isn't. I keep forgetting she's so damn young! If she doesn't get some real – and I mean REAL – consistent sleep soon I think we should call Cas for help. She can't go on like this much longer. We can't let it," I stated.

"Agreed. We call Cas if we need to. He'd probably like to see Claire anyhow. Maybe he can knock some sense into her stubborn head," Sam grinned.

About ten minutes had passed without any noise from Libby. I opened my laptop and felt her shift in the bed a few minutes later. We both looked to the head of the bed. Libby was sitting straight up, lips moving unintelligibly, as if she were speaking to someone. Her eyes weren't fixed on either Sam or I; she was looking somewhere beyond us. I opened my mouth to tell her to lay back down when I felt Sam's elbow in my side.

"What?" I whisper-hissed at him. "She needs to lie back down and go to sleep."

"Dean, I'm pretty sure she IS asleep. Look at her – she's checked out. Let's watch her. Observe and listen," he said with curiosity.

"Ya mean treat her like a case?" I whispered.

"Well… Yeah, and no. Let's just treat her like the most important person in our lives, okay? Maybe we can get some info from her subconscious. You aren't supposed to wake people up when they're sleepwalking," he replied.

"How the hell do you know this stuff?" I asked, reminding myself for the four thousandth time what a geek he is.

"It's called reading, Dean, you should try it. They have these things called "books", and after you read them, then you know things," he replied, giving me a look.

"Well, she isn't sleepwalking, only sitting," I said. "She's just sleep-sitting," I said, feeling satisfied.

"That's not even a word," Sam said, shaking his head ruefully.

That's when the bed took a deep dip and her feet landed on the floor.

Sam's POV:

Dean and I carefully moved the chairs out of the way and stepped back, watching her move slowly to the door. It started getting creepy when I heard the conversation she was having in her little girl voice with what I knew had to be her "father". I could already feel perspiration at the back of my neck, hoping she would wake on her own before it got too intense.

She walked out the door with Dean and I right behind her – as close as could be without touching her. I was grateful the others had scattered to their rooms since we had no idea where she was going or what might come out of her mouth. _(But THAT was nothing new.)._

Dean slid easily around her and began walking backward, moving anything out of the way that could hurt her. I'd read that you could gently guide a sleepwalking person away from dangers, but this was the first time I'd ever seen a sleepwalker. I wanted to know in general, but I wanted to know what was being said to her by HIM. The Rugaru. Ending him was all we thought about now.

We were in the kitchen now. She walked methodically, almost from muscle memory although she was sleeping. It made me wonder if he was somehow drawing her out to him. That thought made my blood boil.

" _No, daddy, I don't want to go with you! Yes, daddy I still love you."_

Tears began dropping down her face. Dammit. I'd never felt more useless. I looked across at Dean, who was red-faced and equally pissed. The vein at his temple was bulging, pulsing.

She was crossing the entryway, moving toward the stairs. Dean went to grab her and I waved him off, stopping him. This was the only way to know what was being communicated to her and I wasn't gonna let it the opportunity pass. Dean was right in front of her and I was right behind her. She was safe. She wasn't going anywhere.

" _Nooo, dad!… I want to stay here with them. I don't care! Uncle Sam said there are all kinds of families! You killed mama!"_

She started up the stairs, Dean stepping carefully backward in front of her.

" _I won't! I won't hurt them! I don't belong with you. You aren't my dad anymore."_

She was choking out the words, now and almost to the top of the stairs. Dean gave me a WTF look and I held him off – just a few seconds more.

She stopped. Tilted her head, and I saw it. A big wet stain spread to the back of her black and pink skull sweats. I made fists.

" _You promise? You promise me you won't hurt ANY of them if I come with you? Promise me!"_

I was losing my mind - he was using her love for us against her. To draw her out. To capture her. To take her away.

" _Okay, then, if it's the only way I can make them safe. Okay. Okay, I'm coming."_

Dean and I both reached for her at the same time as she took the final step toward the door. We were waking her up.


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: We hope you are enjoying our work and any feedback would be greatly welcomed. We do not own Supernatural or its characters. We just own Libby. This chapter is brought to you by Hailstorm3. Thank you for reading and for your reviews! We are enjoying your feedback!_**

 ** _VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_**

"Libby...wake up." _(Who was that talking to me?)_ "You're dreaming honey...sleepwalking." _(Sleepwalking?)_ I couldn't move. I was being held back. I struggled to free myself. I had to go to my Dad. I had to protect _them_. "Libby." The voice was louder and firmer. "Wake up!" I recognized the voice. It was Dean's. He shouldn't be here.

"No!" I cried out. "He's going to kill you!"

"Libby, there's no one here, just us." It was Sam's voice, so calm and comforting. Now they were both in danger. I was going to lose them both. _(No, no, no...I couldn't.)_

"He...he...he's out there," I trembled as I reached for the handle on the door. "I need to go to him. You need to leave!"

"Libby stop!" boomed Dean's voice, "And wake the hell up! We have cameras all over this place. I can assure you, NO ONE is out there." My Rugaru Dad's voice suddenly stopped chanting in my ear; I could no longer hear it, just a deafening silence. He was no longer telling me to come to him. _(What was happening to me? Where was I?)_ I felt cold, empty, and alone. I looked down at my trembling hands and then at my pee soaked sweatpants. _(Was it a dream?)_

"Libs, you ok?" It was Sam's voice and it brought tears to my eyes. "Dean and I are right here...behind you." I turned slowly to find them both standing there, both looking concerned. I instantly lunged my body into Sam's and clutched him tightly around the waist. I rested my head on his stomach and sobbed quietly into his red and black flannel. He gently stroked the back of my head. "You're safe," he said reassuringly. "We're here, we won't let anything happen to you." Then I could feel it, my terror was slowly turning into anger. Anger toward them. I released the death grip that I had on Sam and took a few steps backward. My whole body tensed up and I clenched my trembling fists. "Libs?" he questioned, obviously alarmed by my behavior.

"I f%*&ing told you I didn't want to sleep!" I screamed at both of them. I continued to scream several more profanities. It was as if I had no control over the words that were flowing out of my mouth. But in a weird way, it felt good, almost therapeutic.

"Hey, watch yourself kid!" Dean warned, taking a step closer to me and grabbing my arm.

"No, no I won't!" I snapped. "THIS is what happens when I f%&*ing sleep!" Dean turned my body slightly and landed two swats to my butt with his free hand.

"Ow!" I cried out angrily as I threw my free hand behind me to cover his target. I pursed my lips together and narrowed my eyebrows in his direction. _(How dare he? He didn't even give me a strike first!)_

"There will be more where that came from if you continue with this behavior," he warned. "Now I suggest you get yourself calmed down and cleaned up, and then we'll talk." _(Talk, talk, talk...that's all everyone ever wanted to do around here.)_

"Fine," I snapped with a stomp of my foot. I looked up at Dean, he stood firm with his eyebrows raised, and he still didn't look convinced. _(Ugh! Why did he have to be so intimidating?)_ At that moment I decided to back down; I definitely didn't want another Winchester spanking. "Ok...I'm sorry...I'll go get cleaned up," I said calmly. Dean nodded and released my arm. I started to walk away, but Uncle Sam stepped in front of me. I looked up at him, waiting for him to say something, but he didn't, he just frowned and then stepped to the side so I could get by. Quiet Uncle Sam was never a good thing.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I placed clean clothes on the counter and tore off my wet clothes. I tossed them into a pile onto the bathroom floor. These accidents were really getting pathetic. I hadn't realized it earlier, but my stomach ached, but it was different, it didn't feel like a regular stomach ache. I figured the lack of sleep was really starting to affect me in every way. I climbed into the shower and stood there for a while and just let the water pour down onto my head and face. I just couldn't go out there and face them again. I looked down and noticed a pinkish tint to the water below. Then I saw blood trickling down the inside of my right thigh and suddenly felt terrified. _(I was dying! No sleep was killing me! Or maybe they lied? Maybe I WAS turning into a rugaru and this was the beginning.)_ I quickly finished up my shower, hoping and praying that the blood had stopped.

I climbed out of the shower and sat down on the toilet. Dripping pink water pooled on the floor around me. I examined my legs and thighs, but I couldn't find where the blood was coming from. There was a knock on the door and then Uncle Sam's voice. "Libby, you've been in there long enough, save some hot water for the rest of us." _(Should I tell him that I'm bleeding for no reason? That I'm dying? Or worse yet, that I was turning into a rugaru?)_

"Ok," I replied back to him. I was relieved that there was no more fresh blood on my legs. _(Maybe it had just been my imagination? It wouldn't be out of the ordinary considering my life. Stranger things have happened to me.)_ I stood up from the toilet and reached for my clothes on the counter. At the same time, I noticed drops of bright, red blood in the toilet. I was horrified. _(My butt was bleeding! Dean must have made my butt bleed when he smacked me! Ugh! Now I was really mad at him!)_ Thinking quickly, I wadded up some toilet paper and placed it in my underwear and then put on my sparkly pink sweatpants and matching t-shirt. I flushed the toilet and wiped up the floor around the toilet with my towel. _(I was going to give Dean a piece of my mind!)_

I marched out of the bathroom with the wad of dirty clothes in my hand. After dropping them in the washer, I heard voices, happy voices, coming from the kitchen and the smell of something baking. I stepped into the doorway to find Dean, Jody, Sam, Alex, and Claire gathered around the table. They were all holding a plate with what looked like a slice of pie on it. "Hey there sweetheart," Jody greeted, noticing me immediately. "I made an apple pie. Want some?"

"No," I snapped without looking at her, my eyes making contact with Dean's.

"Whoa...I can see the attitude has not disappeared," Dean commented tensely.

"You friggin made me bleed!" I yelled accusingly at him as I pointed my finger in his direction.

"Libby, watch yourself," Uncle Sam warned calmly before Dean had a chance to respond.

"Dean smacked my butt and now I'm bleeding," I growled.

"What? Bleeding?" Dean questioned as he set his pie on the table and took a few steps closer to me. "What are you talking about little girl?" he demanded. "Why are you bleeding? You didn't purposely hurt yourself, did you?" I felt my face flush red with embarrassment. _(This all sounded so crazy the more I thought about it...Dean didn't even leave a mark when he had smacked me. He couldn't have made me bleed. So it was true, I WAS turning into a rugaru!_ _)_ I looked around uncomfortably at everyone, all of them looking at me with eager eyes, and at that moment I wished I could just disappear. Tears burned my eyelids.

"I think I'm turning into a rugaru!" I spat out as tears fell from my eyes. I covered my face with my hands. "And now you have to kill me," I mumbled into them. I felt a gentle hand on my back and I immediately recognized it as Uncle Sam's. The next thing I knew I was being lifted up and whisked away from the kitchen. I recognized my bedroom immediately as Sam set me down gently in a sitting position onto the bed. I adjusted my legs into a crisscross position. I heard my door close and looked up to find Dean standing impatiently in front of it.

"You need to tell us what is going on in that head of yours," Uncle Sam ordered as he pulled out my desk chair and set it directly in front of me. "And are you really bleeding?" he questioned worriedly as he sat down.

"I'm turning into a rugaru," I sobbed.

"Stop saying that," Dean interjected firmly. "We already told you that it's not possible."

"Ok...well here it goes...my...ummmm...my butt is bleeding," I mumbled quietly, looking down at my comforter. "I saw it in the shower and in the toilet. Big, red spots." I looked up at them when I didn't get a response right away. Both their faces were flushed and they were looking at each other and using their secret language. "What's wrong with me?" I asked worriedly. Uncle Sam looked back over at me.

"Honey...there's nothing wrong with you," he replied gently as he grabbed my trembling hands from my lap. "It...well...it sounds like you may have gotten your period."

"My period?" I questioned worriedly.

"Hey Dean, can you grab my laptop?" Uncle Sam asked. "This may be easier to explain with some visuals. It's on my nightstand."

"Sure Sammy," Dean replied.

"So it's normal for me to bleed?" I asked impatiently. I wanted to know it all and I wanted to know it right away.

"Yes," Uncle Sam replied. "Probably for the next 30-40 years, once a month, for a few days at a time," he explained. "And sometimes girls can get extra cranky and have bad cramps." _(That explained the pain I was having earlier in the day.)_

"Do you bleed too and get extra cranky?" I asked.

"No," he replied. "Men don't have the privilege."

"Privilege? I think it's gross and stupid," I mumbled.

"It may seem like that but there's actually a pretty incredible reason on why you have a period every month," Sam replied. Dean returned with the laptop and handed it to Uncle Sam. Uncle Sam moved so that he was sitting next to me on the bed while Dean took his vacated chair. He set his laptop on his lap so that I could see it and put his arm around me, making me safe and relaxed. He began sharing information and pictures with me on what a "period" was and why it was important. Once the talk was finished, they asked Jody to show me how to take care of myself when I had my period. I thought it would be awkward, but Jody made me feel comfortable and joked around the entire time. However, I still wasn't sure how I felt about "becoming a woman". But I wondered - _did it mean I didn't have to follow their silly rules anymore?_ I mean, I _WAS_ technically a woman now. They said so themselves.

Once I was finished with Jody, they called me back into my room. _(Talk, talk, talk...ugh!)_ Uncle Sam was sitting in the chair and Dean on the bed. I plopped down next to him on the bed. "How are you feeling about everything?" Dean asked.

"Ok," I replied. "But...I was wondering, since I'm a woman now, does it mean that I don't have to follow your rules anymore?" I heard Dean snicker.

"Sorry kiddo, but it doesn't work that way," Dean replied. "You are still a kid in our eyes and will be for a long time." I pouted at his response.

"Which brings us to why we wanted to talk to you," Uncle Sam stated. "We need to talk about your behavior today."

"My period made me do it! You said it can make me extra cranky!" I replied quickly and matter of factly. I heard Dean snicker again and Uncle Sam rolled his eyes at him.

"Come on Sammy, she's good," Dean laughed. I smiled when Uncle Sam threw him a dirty look. Dean cleared his throat and turned his body toward me. "He's right Libby, your behavior earlier was unacceptable."

"I know, I'm sorry," I replied in my most pathetic voice. "I really am."

"There are a lot of us living in the bunker right now which means a lot of extra housework," Uncle Sam replied, his voice was stern which meant he was about to dish out my punishment. "So for the next week, after your schoolwork, you're responsible for washing and drying the dishes, and then tidying up the kitchen, the bathroom, and the TV room." I sighed with disappointment.

"But I didn't get any strikes," I protested.

"You have THREE, one for the swearing, one for the way you talked to me in the kitchen, and one for slacking on your schoolwork," Dean replied firmly. "Consider yourself lucky that your only getting chores. We were feeling lenient today."

"Well...you couldn't spank me anyway...I have _my period,"_ I sassed back. _(Wow, I was really soaking this up!)_

"Just so we're clear, having your period will not save you from a spanking if we feel you deserve it," Sam stated firmly. _(Ugh! Why were they such hard asses?)_ "There are no excuses for your behavior. You, and only you, are responsible for the choices you make. Do you understand?" I looked over at him and pouted. _(Couldn't they let me win an argument? Just once?)_

"Yes Uncle Sam," I replied.

"Libby, you also need to trust us, you _will not_ turn into a rugaru. EVER," Uncle Sam stated firmly. "Are you still worried about that?"

"Yes...no...I don't know," I replied as tears filled my eyes. "It's just so scary every time I think about it."

"I know honey," he replied as he extended his arms toward me. I stood up and accepted his hug. "But you have _nothing_ to worry about. Let Dean and I do the worrying for you." He held me tightly for a few minutes and then finally released me. Dean gently pulled me back down onto the bed and put his arm around me. He squeezed me gently and kissed the top of my head. _(How could they love me so much?)_

"And we have a special friend stopping by later tonight," Dean added. "His name is Castiel and he's going to help you so that you can sleep peacefully."

"Oh, Claire's Dad, well her fake Dad," I replied. "Claire told me all about him. I can't wait to meet him, but honestly, I don't think anyone can help me sleep peacefully."

"He will, you'll see," Dean replied. They relaxed on the rules and schoolwork for the rest of the day and allowed me to snack on Jody's apple pie and chocolate milk while watching _Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children._ I figured having my period wasn't too bad if it meant I got special treatment.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Third Person POV**

Cas arrived at the bunker later that evening. Libby was still watching the movie with Jody and Alex, while Sam and Dean spoke with Cas in private. They explained everything to him. "Think you can help her?" Dean finally asked.

"I will try," Cas replied. "I'm just not sure how effective it will be until the rugaru has been destroyed. Somehow he is using telepathy to reach her in her sleep. I have never heard of a rugaru having these powers, but it could be because they are blood related."

"Well...we definitely need to try," Sam replied feeling devastated that Libby may still not be able to sleep peacefully, even with Cas' help. "Oh, and Cas, maybe you could have a talk with Claire while you're here. She's been upset with Libby for the last few days and refuses to forgive her. Libby's been really upset by it. She looks up to to Claire."

"Of course," Cas replied. "But you should know, teenagers are not my strong point."

"Ours either," Dean added with a quick laugh. "And neither are twelve years old."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sam called me into the Library once my movie was finished. I sighed with annoyance. I really didn't have it in me to talk anymore. I was exhausted and my patience was wearing thin. I entered the room to find Sam and Dean sitting at the table with another man. He was dark haired and very gentle looking, and wore a long tan colored trench coat with a shirt and tie underneath. "Hey Libs," Sam greeted. "This is Cas."

"Oh...hi...ummmm...Mr. Castiel," I said shyly. It wasn't everyday that I was in the presence of an angel _(or at least that's what Claire said he was)_.

"Hi Libby," He replied as he stood up from the table and approached me. He stopped in front of me and extended his hand. "It's very nice to meet you." I hesitantly took his hand. His grip was tight and firm.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Castiel," I replied. I wasn't sure what the proper etiquette was when addressing an angel. "Claire told me all about you."

"I hope it was all good things," he replied with a smile. I liked him immediately.

"Libs, Cas is going to try and help you sleep without any nightmares," Sam explained as he approached us.

"Will it hurt?" I asked worriedly.

"No, it will not hurt," Cas replied. He reached his hand toward my face and then placed two fingers on the side of my head. He was done within seconds. I didn't feel any different. "You can now try to sleep," he announced. I decided to trust him. I mean, he _was_ an angel.

"It's past your bedtime Libs, off to bed," Uncle Sam said as he put his hand on my shoulder..

"Wait, I just have one more question for Mr. Castiel," I pleaded.

"What's your question, Libby?" Castiel asked.

"Have you ever seen my Mom or Grandma in heaven?" I asked.

"No child, I have not," he replied.

"Oh," I replied disappointedly.

"There are a lot of souls in heaven," he replied. "And I haven't been spending much time there lately."

"Next time you're there, can you look them up and tell them that I miss them and that I love them?" I asked.

"I will do that," he replied.

"Thank you," I said as I trudged away toward Dean's room. My mattress was still on his floor so that he could keep an eye on me at night. Both Sam and Dean tucked me in for the night. I still fought falling asleep. I was still scared of the nightmares.

But eventually, sleep must've taken over because I woke up late the next morning, feeling well rested and my mattress and blankets were dry. Castiel did it; he helped me! I sat up excitedly and glanced into Dean's bed to share the news, but he wasn't there. I rushed from his room and almost took Alex out in the process. She screamed and dropped her pile of clean clothes onto to the floor. "Oh geez, I'm so sorry," I said as I reached down and quickly scooped up things.

"Thanks," she mumbled hoarsely as she took her things from me. I could tell she was still barely awake. I heard voices coming from the main room and sure enough, that's where everyone was gathered. Sam and Dean were standing with their duffle bags slung over their shoulders. _(Were they going somewhere?)_ Claire was headed in my direction direction while Sam and Dean spoke with Jody. She was dressed in her blue, flannel pajama bottoms and a blue t-shirt. Her hair was still neatly braided from the day before.

"Hey kid," she said stopping in front of me. "I'm sorry for being a bitch."

"Oh," I replied, surprised by her apology. "I'm sorry too...for getting you in trouble."

"Don't sweat it," she smiled as she ran her fingers through my disheveled hair. "Stop by my room later and I'll get this hair under control." I smiled and she wandered off. I hurried over to Sam and Dean.

"Are you going somewhere?" I demanded with their backs still to me. They stopped their conversation abruptly and turned to face me. I could tell by the way they were looking at me that the news wasn't good. I immediately intertwined my arms around one of Sam's. "You can't leave," I pleaded as tears filled my eyes. "What if he comes here? Or what if he hurts one of you? Or kills one of you?!"

"We have a solid lead," Dean replied, "And we need to move quickly. We may be able to end this Libby...for good."

"And Libs, you are safe inside," Sam stated calmly. "Remember? It's the safest place on Earth. _Nothing_ will happen to you here. I promise. And Dean and I, we'll be fine too."

"No, no, no!" I cried, feeling panicked. I gripped onto Sam's arm even tighter. "Please don't go! I need you to stay!" Tears fell from my eyes and onto my cheeks. I didn't want them to leave. The thought terrified me.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Happygoddess2003 A/N: Hi, guys! Hope you're enjoying this as much as Hailstorm3 and I are. We own nothing Supernatural. She owns Libby and I own Katie. Thanks for taking the time to read and appreciate the reviews. This chapter is brought to you by HappyGoddess2003.**_

 _ **Hailstorm3 A/N: Hi Everyone! Thanks again for reading and for your support! This chapter is awesome! Just wanted to let you know that I'll be out of town and I don't know when I'll be able to update so it may be a couple of weeks. Sorry! I promise to get to it as soon as I can!**_

Sam tried to pull my hands off from around his arm, but I just wrapped my ankles around his leg _(Koala style)._ Dean came around behind me and held onto my waist.

"Nooooo….nooooo…." I wailed, not caring how babyish I sounded.

Between the two of them they had me standing upright in front of them again – they were kneeling in front of me trying to calm me down. Sam put his hands on my cheeks, looking really concerned. Dean looked agitated. _(Surprise.)._

"What's gotten into you, Libs, huh? We've gone before – it won't be long, I promise. Dean's right. We can end this once and for all. We need you to be a big girl about this, can you do that – hmmm?" he said, using his hands to wipe across both sides of my face.

"But… but Uncle Sam… Dean…DAD….you don't understand! I have a really bad feeling. I'm not lying! Something bad is gonna happen if you leave. Pleeeease…." I begged them.

Dean looked at me, wavering. Just as quickly, his face turned again and he said "The sooner we leave the sooner we get back, honey. We moved your mattress into Claire's room so you'll have her to keep an eye on you when you're sleeping." _(Great. How many glasses of wine before SHE falls asleep on ME?)_. "Let Uncle Sam and I go do our jobs so we can get back home to you."

"Please don't go. I'm scared. I'm scared, Uncle Sam!" I choked out, looking up to him with pleading eyes. He just opened his arms and let me snuggle into his neck as he rubbed my back _(This means they're going. Leaving me. Again. Oh God, please. Please don't let anything bad happen.)_. "We love you, Libs, that's why we have to go. To finish this so you're finally safe. Be a good girl for Jody and we'll call you later tonight – we have this," he said confidently. He gave me a wink.

"No. It sounds horrible," I said, dejected. "Just go, then," I whispered, giving them both the stink eye.

Uncle Sam kissed me on the forehead, slinging his bag over his shoulder. I sobbed as he walked up the stairs.

"Hey." It was Dean.

"I know this is hard. We all have to be brave, and Libby, I KNOW you're one brave girl. You're our girl and we won't let anything hurt you ever. We don't wanna leave you. Come give me a hug."

I threw my arms around him and he hugged me back tight. "I love you, Dad," I said in a shaky voice. "I'll try to be brave." When he pulled back his eyes were shiny emeralds with flashes of gold. "That's my girl," he said, before turning and walking out with Uncle Sam.

I ran down the hall into Dean's room and threw myself on his bed. _(I had a bad feeling. I wasn't lying to them to try to get them to stay. My stomach hurt and I remembered I had to go take care of my woman stuff. Forty years of this? Really?)_. It was hard to even get up – I smelled Dean everywhere and just wanted to stay there and in Uncle Sam's room until they got back. I went over and got his black t-shirt and put it on, then I went to Uncle Sam's room and found his blue and black flannel and rolled up the sleeves. After going to the bathroom, I completed my look with my favorite emoji sweats. I made a ponytail because Uncle Sam said to keep my hair out of my face when I did school. Claire would braid me later. _(At least she had stopped hating me – that was something. I think her fake dad Cas had something to do with it.)._

Everyone left me alone for awhile. Finally I decided to start my school assignments, and after that would work on the punishment I was given. I didn't think any of it would distract me from my bad feeling, though. Not at all.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

I could tell Uncle Sam went easy on me with the assignments. There were less of them, and they were simple worksheets and a small bit of reading I had to do and then a short report. It was just a little thing, but it made me smile that he did that for me. I knew it was just for the time they were gone, but my Uncle Sam knew me in ways I didn't know myself sometimes. It was a hug without arms around me.

I got down to business with my punishment. Dad had already given Jody the lowdown on what I was responsible for, so there were plenty of dishes to do and work to keep me busy through the afternoon.

I knew Jody and Alex were in the family room watching some true crime documentary _(Ya think Jody would get enough of that at work!)_. I grabbed a couple of sodas and some chips and made my way to them _(Might as well make some brownie points for the report! Ugh. I'm sure it was expected when Sam and Dean got back. Control freaks.)_. But I loved Jody and liked Alex so it wasn't _just_ for points.

"Hey, honey," Jody said to me as I came in with the goodies.

"Yo," came from a blanket covered lump next to her. Alex. _(Holy crap she was dramatic! I mean, she knew Katie for just like, a few days – I knew her for years!)._ I was starting to think she was doing it just for attention, but then I saw Dean's face in my mind, giving me that arched eyebrow look. I felt immediately guilty for my judgmental thoughts. I didn't know that much about Alex or her life or what she had been through, really. I decided I was being an asshole. _(Stop being an asshole, Libby!)._

"Hey – thought you might like a snack," I said, placing them on the coffee table in front of them.

"Awww, I could get used to this service," Jody said, giving me a wink. I spontaneously reached over and hugged her neck. "I love you, Jody," I said simply.

"Honey, well I love you too! We're family. How's the punishment going?" she asked lightly.

"Done for now," I replied. "I'll be set on repeat for the next week," I said a little harder than I meant to.

"Ya got off light, kid. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth with those two."

I knew she was right. I HAD gotten off easy. I could be doing all this with a sore butt, too. I sighed.

"I know, Jody," I said seriously. I was feeling a little crampy. "If you need help with dinner call me okay?"

"Sure thing – why not take a rest for now?" she offered. _(No way. No rest for the nightmared.)._

"Maybe," I said, scurrying out of the room before I got locked into a conversation about sleep.

I stopped and took some Advil and went looking for Claire. She was sitting on her bed cross-legged on her computer. Ear buds hung from her neck. She wore only red lipstick _(She was just so cool. Maybe she would give me some cool makeup tips.)._

My mattress was on the floor next to her.

"Hey kid, what up?" she asked, quickly flipping over the few books beside her and closing her laptop. I guess whatever punishment Uncle Sam gave her worked its magic. It was clear I was not to see or read anything rugaru-related. _(Damn them!)._ It didn't matter at this point. I'd see him when I closed my eyes.

"Ummm… you said something earlier about helping me with my hair?" I asked hopefully. I really wanted to show her how sorry I was that I got her in trouble.

"Yeah, sure. But only if you grab me a Coke and bring me some chips," she said with a mischievous smile.

"Only if you eat the chips AFTER you do my hair!" I laughed back, running down the hall and getting the payment she wanted.

She had cleared off her bed and I sat in front of her while she combed through my hair and started separating it. It was the best feeling ever, having someone do my hair. My stomach clutched when I realized I'd never have a mom again. _(Stop. Be grateful. You have so much.)._

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah… Just...Claire… I know you have Jody and all, but do you ever still just miss your mom? I barely remember mine," I asked.

Her hands froze on my head, and for a minute I thought I'd screwed up _(Again)_. Just as quickly, she was back to it.

"I miss them both," she said evenly _(How could she manage that without any emotion? I needed to be more like her. Less emotion. More cool.)._

"Me too," I said lamely.

"A first I was really mad at my mom for disappearing. Plus, she sort of checked out when dad said yes to Cas. But… when I lost her for good, nothing else mattered to me and all my anger went away."

"With my dad it was different. Like, I see Cas and he isn't my dad but sometimes it takes my brain a few seconds to remember that. I hated him at first – Cas. Now he's like… I dunno… he's like more comforting to have around sometimes because he is living in my dad's body. So at least I have a…visual, understand?" she explained.

"Yeah – All the visual of my dad is a wormy face and a disgusting smell," I said. _(Why? Why does she get an angel inside her dad and I get wormy face who wants to kill everyone I love? No fair! "Stop, Libs" I could hear Uncle Sam say in my head. "Sometimes things just aren't fair. But you have us." Again I felt embarrassed at myself, because if he were here that's exactly what he would say. Stop being an asshole, Libby! My theme for the day I guess. More cool. Less asshole.)._

SPNSPNSPN

 **Driving In Baby, Somewhere South of Lebanon, KS:**

Sam sat shotgun, deeply lost in thought with a pensive look on his face.

"Why the hell can't we find the coordinates?" he said, punching the keys on his laptop quickly.

"We'll get 'em, bro – we always do," Dean responded with a cool eye. "Come on, out with it."

Sam looked up – "Out with what?" he asked, frustrated.

"You've had something up your ass since we left. Save yourself the time and just come out with it. Is it Libby?"

Sam thought for a moment, mulling the question.

"It is and it isn't," he said.

Dean pushed a deep breath from his chest. "Okay, thanks for the clarification. Now what is it?"

"She was really upset when we left."

"She ALWAYS gets upset when we leave," Dean quickly replied. "Plus she has all that girlie-gross stuff happening."

Sam thought again. Something was off. Way off.

"No. I mean, yes, she does get upset when we leave, but not like this time. She was CLINGING to me, Dean. You had to peel her off of me while I shook my leg! Come on. Even for Libs that's a lot. The begging. Mostly it was her saying something bad was gonna happen if we left. It's been eating at me. She's never said that, EVER. I know she wants to be with us, but there was something in her voice. I dunno. And now we can't find these clear coordinates. It's just off, man. I don't like it."

Dean strummed his fingers across the steering wheel and did some thinking of his own. It wasn't Libby he was focusing on, it was the rugaru.

"Dean?" Sam prodded.

"Damn it, Sam. How many bad leads have taken us away on this?"

"This is the second that's physically taken us away, but all tolled, well, we've had a lot of shit thrown at us trying to keep her safe."

"How often do we follow a bad lead and then repeat it? Dean asked, red creeping up to his face as his temple began to pulse.

Realization began to dawn on Sam's face. _(Oh noooo….. fuck….)._

His voice tightened and he whispered, "I can't remember the last time, because I don't let that happen. No-no-no-no-no… Shit, Dean – Libby. We let ourselves get pulled away…"

"Lured is more like it," Dean said tensely.

"Lured. Like a couple of newbies. Fuck," Sam whispered. He stiffened in his seat. "It's already dark. She's probably already in bed. How far out are we," he asked, pulling out his cell.

Dean cut the steering wheel tightly. "Two and a half, we'll be there in less than two" he gritted out, white knuckling the steering wheel with a look of agitation. "You got Jody?"

Sam shook his head, and began to leave a voice mail. "Jody? Sam. Listen, we're on our way back. Keep Libby close and keep her safe. Everybody on lockdown until we get there. We think her dad is close to the bunker and will do about anything to get to her. Call me back, or see you in a couple hours," he said hastily, hanging up. "Shit," he muttered to himself.

"Call all of them," Dean huffed.

SPNSPNSPN

Jody and Alex had gone to bed early, letting me stay up with Claire in her room until lights out. Dean had made my bedtime ten, and at exactly ten Claire had me brush my teeth and get settled on my mattress, next to her. I was feeling really anxious about this whole being left alone thing. I wanted my dad and Uncle Sam. _(How could they leave me like this? Why didn't they listen to me? Jerks!)_.

"Awwww, shit – my phone's dead," she growled. "Hate it when that happens." She went to plug it into the charger and jumped over me onto her bed. "You okay, kid?" she asked, stretching her arms up above her and fluffing her pillow.

I tried to sound brave like Uncle Sam told me to, but I felt my voice waver as I responded "Uh-huh" to her.

"That doesn't sound very convincing, dude. What's the matter? You know I won't let anything happen to you, right?"

I smiled at her and nodded my head, somehow going mute with all the underlying fear that was churning inside me.

"Come on, Libby. Own it," she ordered, peering down at me.

"I just… I don't know. I have a bad feeling and I told them and they still left!" I felt myself getting angry instead of sad now. _(They NEVER listened to me!)_. "I just wish they were here," I whispered, tears filling my eyes. _(What if I have an accident sleeping next to her? I'll die of embarrassment. I will.)_.

"Men," she said, as if that explained everything I needed to know. _(Anyhow, they weren't MEN, they were my dad and Uncle Sam_!). "They'll probably be home tomorrow."

"Yeah, but they didn't even call tonight!" I said, tears spilling over, just remembering now that I hadn't heard from them.

"You can call them as soon as my phone's charged, would that help?" she offered.

"I'd love that. Thanks, Claire." I was yawning and terrified. _(Don't sleep. Just pretend. Stay awake.)_.

"Okay, then. Try to sleep and I'll keep an eye on you. The doors locked and you're safe. It's almost eleven as it is, and I don't want a lecture tomorrow about not getting you to bed on time!"

I didn't blame her.

"Nite, Claire," I said, rolling over to my side and pulling the blankets tight around me. "Oh yeah, Claire?" I asked.

"Whattttt, kid?" she answered, sounding agitated.

"Could you show me some cool makeup tips tomorrow?"

There was dead silence and then…

… "Not in a million years. No desire to add another Winchester punishment to my stay here. Sam and Dean would kill me!"

"Well who says they need to know?" I cracked.

"Ummm… kid, they do," she said, effectively ending the conversation. "Now go to sleep."

 _(They ruin all my fun!)._ I mean, what's a little lip gloss gonna hurt?

SPNSPNSPN

 _Libby, dear one – come to me. Join me… now is the time… you are ready to leave this place and return to your true family. That's right, come… you must unlock the door, child – Unlock the door and I will draw you close to me… Quietly you must step…_

And the door was unlocked.

SPNSPNSPN

 **Sam and Dean, Ten Minutes From The Bunker:**

Dean was pushing Baby to her limit. Sam was busy with strategy. Once they got home, they would need to be ready – for whatever it was. He began to check off mentally the scenarios they might encounter: One - Libs being inside the bunker and safe, leaving them to hunt the rugaru and kill it without her being in the middle of it all… Two: Libs outside of the bunker _(Please God, no.),_ along with whomever _(Jody, Claire, Alex)_ \- leaving them to manage all of them PLUS hunt and kill Libs' father, or Three: Libs and the others outside and them being too late. That was by far the worst of the worst. Sam pushed that thought from his mind, willing it away. If Lib was outside and gone, well, that would be impossible to come back from, and if Jody and the girls were hurt in the attack, that just added more stress to this whole situation.

They were minutes away from the bunker.

"Why hasn't anyone called back?" Dean growled as he navigated Baby back into recognizable territory.

"It doesn't matter now, we're almost home. Listen, if we get there and she's outside…." Sam started.

"She isn't."

"Dean, we have to look at all the possibilities, and right now that's something we need to look at. She almost got out on us last night. If we hadn't been there, she would've been out that door."

Dean gripped the steering wheel. "No, Claire has her. Jody is there. We get home, we gank that son of a bitch and we end this," he said through gritted teeth.

Sam leaned forward and ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay, I get it. Neither of us wants to think of it, but if she is, Dean, we need a plan."

Dean leaned his head from side to side, trying to release the tension in his neck to no avail. "Okay, okay – you're right. If, and I mean IF, she's outside, you get her and keep her safe while I take care of this thing once and for all. Sound good?"

Sam looked at him, flustered. "Yeah, I'll grab her and get her inside, then I'm straight back out with you – that sounds better," he reasoned. He would not leave Dean alone to hunt this thing, and he would get Libs to safety – he could do both.

They tore around the corner, tires screeching, to see Libby outside, trance-like with a huge dark stain on her emoji pajamas, walking in stilted steps toward the south woods. Dean cut across the highway toward her small frame, when suddenly a burst of flame erupted near the outline of trees. Claire stood there, bottle in hand and one more at her feet – lighting the Molotov and aiming it directly at her target. The rugaru stood, fire spreading up its legs as the second bottle connected with its shoulder, setting it further aflame while it cried out in its death throes. "That's right, you fucker – you stay away from Libby – she's OURS now – she has a new family!" She grabbed the last lit bottle and tossed it, lit, into its face crawling with worms. "That's right, Uh-Huh - You go to Hell!", as it was now fully engulfed and roaring in pain and anger. Claire was shaking and sweating and pumping her fist in the air.

Sam and Dean's eyes were pulled from the dying rugaru by the shrill screams of Libby. She stood, eyes terrorized by the sight before her. Hysterically screaming for her daddy, screaming she loved him and she hated him, and to get out of her head – by the time they got to her she was collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

What the hell just happened here?

SPNSPNSPN


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Hi All! Sorry for the delay. I'm sorry if this chapter is a little boring, it's sort of a transitional chapter to get us where we want to go with the story. Hope you enjoy and please stay tuned for part 4 of the My Reality series! This chapter is brought to you by Hailstorm3. Thank you for reading and for leaving your thoughtful comments. You guys are awesome!**_

 _ **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**_

Sam swept Libby off of the ground and cradled her in his arms. "I'm going to bring her inside. Dean, check on Claire and make sure that son of a bitch is dead!" Sam ordered as he made long strides toward the bunker. "Hang in there Libs...it's going to be all right," he whispered gently.

"Oh dear Lord Sam!" Jody cried as she came running from the bunker. "I went to check on the girls and they were gone! What the hell happened?" She glanced down at _Libby_ as Sam continued moving to the bunker door. "Oh Libby! Is she ok?!"

"Yeah...I think so...I think it was just too much for her to take in," Sam replied. He took a deep breath and glanced down at Libby. Even though she was unconscious, tears still trickled out from beneath her closed eyelids and her bottom lip quivered as if she was trying to say something. Sam's heart ached for her. He couldn't imagine the sadness that she was feeling. "Claire killed the Rugaru," Sam mentioned. "She saved Libby."

"When...how...," Jody stammered, angry with herself for not knowing the girls were in trouble. "Where's Claire?" Jody asked worriedly as she tried to match Sam's pace and stay beside him.

"She's ok, Dean's with her," Sam replied. They reached the main door to the bunker and Jody quickly typed the code in. She yanked open the door for them. "Can you put some towels down on her bed?" Sam asked.

"Of course," Jody replied as she hurried off to get Libby's bed ready for her. Sam carried Libby into Claire's room where her mattress still sat in the middle of the floor.

"You're safe now Libs," he whispered gently as he set her down onto the bed. He checked her over for injuries. "It's over...all of it...you're safe," Sam said as he took a seat on Claire's bed to observe her. Her lip continued to quiver and tears continued to fall from her eyes. If he only knew what she was thinking. He wanted nothing more than to be able to comfort her.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 _(They didn't believe me. Why didn't they believe me? I told them I had a bad feeling and they still left me. And now he's dead. My Dad is dead! I know Claire had no choice. She thought she was protecting me. But I know he wouldn't have hurt me. And I don't care what they said - he WAS my Dad. I'm so angry with them. I will never forgive them for this. NEVER. They aren't my Dad or my Uncle. They are no one to me. I feel like I'm suffocating with them. They always want to talk. They act like drill sergeants and always to impose their rules on me and then punish me if I break them. I just want a normal life...with friends and a family. I want to be a kid. Why can't I have that? )  
_

"How's she doing?" It was Dean's voice.

"She seems ok physically, no injuries," Sam replied. "Now we just wait until she decides to open her eyes." _(Never!)_ I felt the mattress move and then someone's back pressing up against my hip. I figured either Sam or Dean took a seat on the bed with me. _(Geez, couldn't they just leave me alone?)_

"Hey kid," Dean said as I felt a hand on my cheek. "Claire was a hero out there. She had your back when we couldn't. I'm sorry we weren't here for you." _(That's because you think I'm just a stupid, helpless kid.)_ "When you wake up, we're going to take you someplace fun to celebrate for a few days. Maybe an amusement park, or a beach...hell, maybe Disneyworld."

"I don't want to go anywhere with you or Sam," I mumbled as I opened my eyes. Everything ached, especially my throat. I felt a few tears roll down the sides of my cheeks. I rolled over on my side so that neither of them could see my face. "I think you should find me a new home." I was surprised by the hoarseness of my voice. I could hear Dean clear his throat. I figured they were exchanging their stupid looks.

"Hey, how's Libby?" It was Claire's voice.

"She's awake," Sam replied, "But could you give us a few minutes?"

"Sure thing," Claire replied.

"Oh, and Claire, thank you," Sam added.

"No one tries to hurt Libby and gets away with it," she replied, her voice trailing off down the hallway.

"He wasn't going to hurt me," I groaned with irritation. "Sheesh...he was MY DAD." I felt Dean's large, muscular hand on my shoulder and he rolled me onto my back so that he could see me.

"IT was a MONSTER," Dean replied firmly, staring down at me. "You need to understand that. He WAS going to hurt you, just like he hurt your Mom and Grandmother." _(Ouch...that was harsh.)_

"Whatever you say," I sighed. "Isn't that the way it works around here?" I watched as Dean's eyes wandered in Sam's direction. "I just want to take a shower and be left alone...or is that against the rules?" Dean was about to respond when Sam beat him to it. I was glad because Dean looked angry and I was sure his response wouldn't be pleasant.

"Sure honey, take a shower and we'll get you something to eat," Sam replied. Dean looked irritated as he stood up from my bed and left the room. "We'll talk later," Sam added as he stood up and headed for the door. _(Ugh! No more talking!)_ A few moments later I could faintly hear him and Dean arguing. I figured it was about me, but I didn't care. After my shower, I changed into a pair of blue, plaid pajama bottoms and a light blue t-shirt. I pulled my hair back into a messy bun and then dumped my pee soaked clothes in the dirty clothes hamper. As I headed back to my room, I passed by Jody. She was in her room, folding clothes and placing them in her suitcase. I stopped in her doorway and the reality hit me that she was leaving (along with Claire and Alex).

"When are you leaving?" I asked, slightly startling her. She turned in my direction and smiled.

"Oh hey, glad to see you up and moving around." She motioned for me to enter her room. "We're headed out in the morning...I have to get back to work if I want to keep my job." I sighed disappointedly and took a seat on the bed next to her suitcase.

"Oh...I wish you could stay longer," I replied.

"Me too honey," she replied as she placed her hand on my cheek. "But you are welcome to come and visit anytime you want. I know the girls would love to have you." _(Maybe I could just move in with you? Wait...that was it...I could go and live with Jody!)_

"I wish I could live with you," I said hesitantly as I fumbled nervously with my hands in my lap. Jody pushed her suitcase over and took a seat next to me. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders and gently gave me a squeeze.

"Sweetie...you don't mean that...you have the boys, they are so good to you and they care about you a lot."

"I just...I just don't want to live like this anymore." I felt tears fill my eyes. It all had made sense in my head, but saying it out loud was another thing. It made me sad to think that I wanted to leave Sam and Dean. "They have their job to do and I'm just a distraction. And...the thought of being stuck in this bunker or in motel rooms for days on end makes me crazy." I figured I wouldn't get into the other reasons. "I wouldn't be any trouble. I promise. You won't even know that I'm there."

"Did you talk to Sam and Dean about how you're feeling?" she questioned. "I know they would try to understand...they always do."

"No." _(Ugh! Not her too! I didn't want to talk about my feelings anymore.)_ "Could you talk to them for me?"

"I will talk to them with you," she replied gently. I knew there was no way they would let me live with Jody, but I figured it was worth a try.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

We found Sam and Dean in the kitchen. Sam was making a salad while Dean placed frozen hamburger patties on a baking sheet. "Hey boys," Jody announced as she sat down at the table. I scrambled to sit next her. They both stopped what they were doing and gave us their full attention. "The girls and I are packing up...headed out in the morning."

"We'll be sorry to see you go," Sam mentioned as he popped a piece of cucumber into his mouth.

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "It's been nice having you and the girls here." His eyes met mine and I quickly looked toward my lap.

"Libby has something she'd like to talk to you about," Jody commented as she put her hand on my back.

"Of course," Sam replied. "What's up Libs?"

"Go ahead sweetie," Jody urged. I slowly raised my eyes to meet Sam's. I figured he'd be the more understanding one.

"I...ummm...I want...I want to go live with Jody," I stammered. Sam's eyes widened with surprise. I looked quickly to Dean and he appeared annoyed.

"Oh...well...hmmmmm," Sam replied as he took a seat across from us. I could see Dean pacing back and forth out of the corner of my eye. He was silent which wasn't like him at all. "Why is that?" Sam asked. My throat and chest tightened and tears filled my eyes. _(This was a lot harder than I had imagined, but I needed to go through with it.)_ Dean had stopped pacing and proceeded to put the frozen burger patties onto the baking sheet, his back to us.

"I want to live a normal life," I replied. "I want to go to school, have play dates, play on a sports team, and have friends. I can't do that here." Sam nodded his head. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I hoped that he was in agreement with me. "I appreciate everything you both have done for me, I really do."

"Well...Dean and I will talk and then we will talk with Jody," Sam replied. I felt a frown involuntarily form on my lips as I looked back at him. _(This could really happen. Why did I feel so sad about it? It's what I wanted, right?)_ I knew I would miss them both and the last thing I wanted was to hurt them.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

By bedtime they had come to a decision. Sam came to my room (without Dean) and explained that they they both wanted me to be happy. And although they would miss me, they would allow me to go to Jody's. However, it was only on a trial basis. I had to prove I could be responsible and obedient in that setting. To begin with, they would check on me weekly to make sure I wasn't too difficult for Jody to handle. I didn't expect them to hand over the reins that easily to Jody, but it was a start and I could accept it.

My excitement quickly faded when Dean brought me two empty suitcases. Without saying a word, he placed them inside my door. I felt horrible as I placed all of my Justice clothing inside them. They were so good to me and I knew they cared. _(How could I be so selfish?)_ I moved my suitcases to the floor and climbed into my bed. I sobbed quietly into my pillow. _(What if I was making the wrong decision? Even if I was...I had to go through with it. I had to finish what I started. I had to prove to them that I could do it.)_ I ended up crying myself to sleep. I didn't wake up until the next morning. "Libs...wake up, Jody wants to head out." I opened my eyes groggily to find Sam hovering over me. "I can see you're all packed up," he commented.

"Yeah," I replied, pulling myself into a sitting position and sighed with relief. _(I was dry! No accident!)_

"Dean made breakfast when you're ready," he mentioned with a gentle, dimpled smile. He started out of the room.

"Sam!" I called hoarsely. I watched as he peeked his head back inside.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Do you and Dean hate me?" I questioned, tears coming to my eyes. The next thing I knew his whole body was inside the room and he was sitting on the bed beside me.

"Not at all," he replied gently. "We love you and just want you to be happy. We think very highly of Jody and we know she'll take great care of you. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yeeeeaaaaahhhh," I hesitated. _(Sheesh, that sounded convincing. Come on Libs, you need to have more confidence than that.)_ He placed his hand on my head and smiled.

"You are always welcome to come back," he said as he gently took a hold of my hands. "No matter what." I fought back the tears and smiled in return.

After breakfast, we loaded up Jody's car. I still couldn't believe I was leaving, but in in way, it felt freeing. I didn't feel as suffocated. I said a tearful goodbye to Sam and then headed over to Dean. He hadn't said a word to me since I had asked to leave, so I was worried he was angry with me. "I guess this is it kid," he said. _(That sounded so awful.)_ "We're going to miss you around here. But...I get it." He reached down and lifted me into a hug. "You behave for Jody, ya hear?" I nodded. "Or Sam and I will have no problem coming out there to straighten you out," he said with a wink and a chuckle. Somehow I knew he was serious. He set me back on my feet. "Bye kid," he said as he ruffled the hair on my head.

"Bye Dean, thank you for everything," I replied as tears began to fall from my eyes. "I love you."

"Love ya too kid." I threw my arms around him and gave him another hug. After I released him, I gave Sam one last hug and then climbed into the backseat of Jody's car. I watched, sobbing, as they said goodbye to Jody, Alex, and Claire. Moments later, everyone piled in. Jody peered back at me through the rearview mirror.

"Sweetie, are you sure you want to do this?" she asked.

"Yes, let's go," I replied as I wiped the tears from my eyes. She put the car in drive and I took one more look at the bunker, Sam, and Dean. Before I knew it, we were gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 1 of Part 4 is up on my page! Thanks for reading!


End file.
